


Beautiful Brave & True

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle is the heir of a prestigious kingdom, with the world at her fingertips.  Belle's mother tragically passes away, and her father remarries in time to a tyrant hungry woman named Cora.  Cora forces Belle into a life of servitude after her father dies.  Belle flees Avonlea and meets a ruthless king named Rumplestiltskin, but is he really as nefarious as others claim him to be?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/AN: This is one of the first Rumbelle fics I've ever written, and it's been undergoing a serious rewrite for awhile now. I wrote this nearly four years ago, and I've heard people describe it as magical and a fairytale in all aspects, so if this is your first time reading it, I hope it has the same affect on you!

Belle pushed erratic chestnut curls from her eyes as she scrubbed the castle floors. She should have been attending royal balls and being solicited by various suitors vying for her hand in marriage, but she had been denied all of those luxuries. She was the daughter of King Maurice and Queen Colette of Avonlea, a princess in all aspects, but she wasn't treated as one.

Belle lived under the iron fist of her step-mother, Cora, and envious older step-sister, Regina. She'd been banished to the servant quarters when she was sixteen years old and had endured hard labor for the past four years. Cora made sure she was given the most back breaking work alongside the men who had trouble keeping their hands to themselves. She was thankful for days she was allowed to work in solitude, but they were far and few between. Cora had been in mirthful spirits lately. She had recently traveled to a nearby kingdom in search of a husband for her dearest Regina.

It was rumored a king by the name of Leopold, with a strong trading industry was interested in remarrying to procure a mother for his daughter, Snow White. Belle knew Cora couldn't resist the prospect of uniting two of the realms most powerful kingdoms, because she was a merciless tyrant.

Regina loathed her mother, but she tolerated her. Belle knew Regina was secretly in love with a stable hand named Daniel. She heard much gossip by living among the peasants. She realized if Regina were to run away with this man, things wouldn't bode well for her. Belle was thankful when she wasn't on her "doting" step-mother's radar. When she was, she was usually loaded down with a laundry list of chores she could never humanely complete.

Belle did her work without complaint but things were becoming harder to ignore. There were talks of uprisings within Avonlea and it frightened her. She needed a way to drive Cora off the throne, but there were many who remained loyal to her. The divided allegiance would undoubtedly break into war. Belle needed strong allies and the help of someone who was clever enough to end her stepmother's cruel reign of terror.

"Haven't you finished cleaning those floors yet? You sure are an incompetent servant," a feminine voice taunted from behind her. Belle pealed her ears, her senses sharpening at the sound of the malicious voice. She turned around, immediately forgetting the mop and bucket.

"I'm sorry, Cora…I was just-" Belle stammered; the older woman cut her off.

"Daydreaming again? You know it's best to keep your head out of the clouds, Belle, because this is to be your lot in life," Cora snickered, grinning menacingly at her.

"Yes, Cora.” Belle nodded obediently, casting her gaze to the floor. She knew it wasn't wise to argue with her stepmother because it would only lead to a harsher punishment. She had the scars on her back to prove it.

Belle was flummoxed as she felt the older woman grab her sharply by the chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. 

"You will address me as your majesty, you ungrateful, selfish wench!" She hissed vehemently, pushing her backwards. Belle's head hit the flagstone hard. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she didn't have time to respond because Cora's heel was on her chest, stifling her breathing.

"You may have been a princess, my dear, Belle, but you will never be a queen," she cackled wickedly, leaving her lying in a heap. Belle lay there for what felt like hours until her breathing steadied. She was going to have a vicious headache in the morning, but she had to press on. She repressed the tears which threatened to fall from her stepmother's searing words.

"You may have been a princess, but you will never be a queen…"

Belle made her way back to her servant's quarters, allowing her mind to drift off to a happier time and place in her life when her conniving stepmother didn't exist. She stripped down to her thin shift, crawling under the ratty quilt that lay across the straw mattress. Trying her best to ignore the pounding resonating in her skull, she conjured up one of her happier memories as she drifted off.

~X~

The brunette beauty bounced up and down on her bed, eagerly awaiting her mother to spin one of her usual tales about beautiful princesses, brave knights, and fire breathing dragons.

"Well, isn't someone excited to hear a story?" A woman with auburn hair and kind blue eyes smiled at the exuberant child.

"Mamma, you tell the best stories!” The little girl gushed, ready to begin their nightly ritual.

"Alright, settle down now." The woman chortled, settling down beside her daughter. She tucked the duvet around them snugly. The child curled against her mother's side, ready to weave their tale.

"What kind of story would you like to hear tonight, my darling?" Her mother inquired gently.

"I want to hear a story about me," she remarked sheepishly, concealing her smug expression against the duvet.

"I've told you all the stories I know about you, Belle, so perhaps we shall make up a new one?" Her mother curved a smile, glancing down at her inquisitive daughter.

"I would like that." Belle nodded with piqued interest.

"When you're older, you will attend balls. Princes and nobles will come from all across the realm just to glimpse upon your unrivaled beauty. Many will pine for your affections, but you're a clever girl, so you won't allow their chivalrous offers to compel you. You will see his true intentions, and you'll know he's right for you when you meet him because his heart will be true. Great names and powerful alliances don't bind a kingdom together; love does. I want you to find true love someday. Don't settle for power and riches, my dear. You must always remain beautiful, brave, and true, awaiting the heart that's meant to be yours," her mother replied, gazing down at the snoozing child.

"My dear girl, don't settle for less than what your heart deserves," she whispered, dropping a kiss to her brow before extinguishing the candle.

~X~

Belle awoke suddenly, her mind in a fog. She heard shouting and a slew of curses echoing from beyond the door. She rubbed her eyes drowsily and pulled on her blue and white servant's clothes. She grabbed her brown deerskin boots and satchel and would be ready to make a run for it if need be. She opened the door to be met by throngs of people dashing in all directions.

"What's going on!?" Belle bellowed over the crowds, a distinct pounding resonating in her skull, making her wish she hadn't shouted so loudly.

"The queen has let her mutants loose, and they haven't eaten in days! It's every man for himself!" she heard someone call over the masses. Belle realized now was as good as time as any to make her escape.

She ran hard and fast through the streets, making her way to the forest. Cora had a few exotic creatures she'd procured from other realms who had an unsavory appetite for human flesh. She enjoyed allowing her beasts to terrorize the town from time to time, and some how, Belle knew it was her fault. She only allowed the beasts run rampant when something enraged her, and she was certain her episode from earlier had set her off.

She attempted to push the blood curling screams of those behind her out of her mind as she fled. Belle prayed she made it to safety, for she was Avonlea's only hope. She was startled when she heard the sound of horses coming her way. She began to run in the opposite direction, fearing it was some of Cora's footmen. She had no time to react as two stallions the color of soot halted in front of her. The horses weren't too happy about being intercepted, whinnying in objection at her obtrusion. There were two men shrouded in black cloaks driving the carriage. Neither rider dismounted when she heard the door slam furiously. She gulped back the bile in her throat, ready for the lashing which would ensue. She should have ran for her life, but she felt her strength waning, the pounding in her head overpowering her ability to focus.

"I'm sorry,” she wavered, feeling her vision blur. She didn't have time to react as she fell forward into someone's awaiting arms. The alluring fragrance of sage and pine permeated her senses as the world faded to black.

~X~

Belle opened her eyes warily, the unfamiliar sensation of a goose down comforter draped over her. She attempted to stand, but found out it wasn't wise as spots of color flashed in front of her eyes.

"Take it easy, missus, you have a nasty bump on your head," a motherly voice cautioned her. 

Belle eased her head back against the pillows.

"Where am I?" she rasped, her throat felt like sandpaper; she was parched.

"You're in Albannach, miss-" the woman clucked, her name an incomplete thought left on her tongue.

"Belle," she managed to say.

She shuddered at the mention of Albannach, a place even Cora kept her affairs out of. The kingdom was rumored to be ruled by a man who was half beast. Many folk claimed he'd been cursed, but Belle had no time to ponder upon these things. She was exhausted.

"Belle, what a lovely name… I'm Mrs. Potts, and I'll be taking care of you. Have some water,” the maid insisted, bringing a cup to her lips. She greedily gulped down the soothing liquid, a balm to her aching throat.

"Thank you." Belle gave her a half smile, eternally grateful for her hospitality. 

"Missus, you need to rest. Don't speak, just relax." Mrs. Potts coaxed gently. 

Belle felt herself begin to drift off, the scent of sage and pine still lingering within her subconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The small girl looked upon the ashen face of her mother lying in the casket. The woman's cheeks were masked with rogue to give the impression of blushing and her beautiful, full, rose lips were now illuminated by the false impression of a ruby lacquer. The girl nearing seven years touched her chestnut hair gingerly, threading her fingers through it, reminiscing about how it felt within her grasp as she'd brushed it out for her ailing mother when she was no longer able to do so.

"Mamma, please come back…" The girl whimpered, tears welling in her eyes, cascading slowly down her cheeks.

"My, dear girl, it's time," the hollow voice of her father reverberated behind her. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. 

"Yes, Papa," Belle complied, turning away from the coffin slowly, allowing her eyes to linger on the woman who'd birthed her one last time.

~X~

Belle awoke with tears streaming down her cheeks from the far off memory her mind had conjured up. She'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for almost a week now. Mrs. Potts had been the only face she'd seen daily. The woman had been very attentive to her needs, continuing to spoon warm broth into her mouth when she was alert. She was finally starting to feel better and was able to sit up a few times a day in bed, but she still couldn't walk without the vertigo assaulting her cognition.

During her third day in Albannach, she developed a high fever. Mrs. Potts had stripped her out of all her clothing, except her under things. She was adorned in a white cotton gown and given a bitter herbal tea to drink every two hours. Belle loathed the taste but drinking it had caused her fever to break on the fifth day.

Today was her sixth day in Albannach, and she was finally able to get out of bed. Mrs. Potts insisted she take a bath to wash away the sweat from her lingering sickness. The maid had drawn a bath for her in a spacious claw foot tub. The water was warm and invigorating and made her feel more refreshed than she had in ages. She'd usually settled for bathing in the river with the other peasant women. She felt embarrassed to be so exposed in front of Mrs. Potts, but she couldn't bathe on her own because she was still too weak. She just hoped the older woman didn't make a big deal about the angry red scars marring her backside. A warm bath was a luxury she hadn't been afforded since being banished to the servant quarters by Cora. Belle shivered at the thought of that vile woman as Mrs. Potts dumped lilac shampoo in her hair, massaging her scalp thoroughly.

Belle relaxed against the edge of the tub as the housekeeper worked her magic. She wondered why she was being afforded such kindness.

"The master will want to see you once he hears you're well. He wants to properly meet you," Mrs. Potts informed her, causing her gut to roil with bile.

"Who's the master of this castle?" Belle inquired, intrigued by the mysterious man she'd only heard rumors about.

"I refuse to disclose any information about the master. You will meet him and get to know him yourself," Mrs. Potts insisted as she dumped a warm bucket of water onto her head. Belle sputtered as she reached up to sweep drenched tresses from her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Mrs. Potts chuckled, handing the beauty a plush white towel.

Belle stood up, carefully wrapping the towel around her shivering frame.

"I'll give you some privacy. There's a change of clothes for you on the back of the chair and a ribbon for your hair. As soon as you're presentable, I'll take you to meet the master," she said, sending a wave of panic spiraling through Belle's chest.

"You mean, I have to meet him tonight!?" Belle gulped, feeling the nausea return immediately.

"Of course! He's inquired about you every day since your arrival. We can't keep him waiting any longer," Mrs. Potts replied, making her way out of the washroom.

Belle finished drying off and grabbed her change of clothing which turned out to be nothing more than a simple brown servant's dress. The dress was identical to the housekeeper's, and she assumed it was what all the castle staff wore. She finger brushed her hair and tied it back with the blue ribbon. She walked out of the bathroom to see Mrs. Potts standing there, holding a pair of plain white slippers.

"Here's something for your feet," she smiled, handing them to her. Belle took the matching slippers and slipped them on.

"Let's get going then," Mrs. Potts returned, leading Belle out of her chamber and into the darkened corridor. The maid removed one of the lit torches from the wall, guiding them down the long elongated hallway. Belle watched as shadows played upon the wall-eerie illusions from the torch's faint glow.

She felt as if they'd been walking forever, through corridors and down never ending staircases until they came to a large iron door. The door was at least nine feet tall with enormous, lion faced, brass door knockers. Mrs. Potts picked up one of the knockers and banged it heavily against the door.

The door opened to reveal two stone faced guards, brash looks permeating their features. Belle gulped the bile back in her throat, anxious to get this meeting over with. The maid didn't seem to be intimidated by their harsh glances as she made her way through the open door. Belle lingered close behind, hiding her face behind the older woman, keeping her eyes cast upon the flagstone.

"Master, the girl has awoken and wishes to speak with you," Mrs. Potts chimed in, moving so Belle was face to face with the "master". Belle gazed up daringly upon a man who sat on a golden throne, with wispy brown hair which fell past his shoulders. A cold and calculating brown eye fastened its gaze on her, a scar which marred the entire right side of his face arresting her attention. The Master's face was quiet beastly to look upon and an eye patch covering his left eye made him appear even more deadly.

"What is your name?" The Master inquired to the chestnut haired beauty, staring intently at him. Belle averted her gaze, blushing once she realized how long she'd been gaping at his blemished features.

"My name is Belle, and I'm from Avonlea," she spoke briskly, her tongue wavering with each syllable.

"Ahh yes, such a little eyesore on the map," he scoffed before continuing, "you seemed to be in quite the hurry to flee from that place the night I rescued you," he revealed.

Belle locked gazes with him as he dispelled this new piece of information.

"You saved me?" she stammered, searching his eyes for any deception, but there was none.

"Yes, you fainted right in my arms, truly a damsel in distress," he snickered with an amused chuckle.

"Thank you," Belle returned, the quavering in her tone slowly dissipating.

He gave her an assessing glance, studying her intently, drinking in her supple curves as his eyes roamed over her lustfully. She was truly the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes upon. Heat rose in her cheeks from the intensity of his gaze. He rose from his throne, descending the steps down the platform which it sat upon, the clack of his boots emitting the presence of regalia. She was unsure how to react once he introduced himself.

"Rumplestiltskin," he replied, granting her a civil bow.

"What?" Belle asked dumbly.

"My name is, Rumplestiltskin. I'm the king of Albannach," he affirmed, standing only a few feet in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness, and thank you once again for saving me," Belle supplied, bowing reverently.

"Can you read, and are you fluent in other dialects?" he quizzed, circling her casually.

"Yes, I can read and write, and I am well versed in every known tongue in the realm," she stammered, her throat prickling with nerves from his close proximity.

"So, you're not just a meager peasant then? You're well educated?" he continued, and Belle wasn't sure if he meant it as a statement or a question.

"Yes, my father was a merchant, and he taught me how to read and write," she half lied, unwilling to disclose her proper heritage. She wasn't sure if she could trust him or not, and if he held any loyalties with Cora, then she was treading in dangerous territory.

"What's your occupation now?" he probed, his index finger stroking his chin inquisitively.

"I was working in the queen's palace as a maid, and I fled when she let her mutants loose the night you rescued me. When the queen becomes enraged, she sends out her creatures to terrorize the villagers. I didn't want to risk being maimed by one of them or something far more dreadful," she swallowed hard, recounting her step mother's abusive behavior.

"I see," he replied.

Belle thought she saw something becoming of sympathy flicker in his lone sable eye.

"Belle, would you like to stay here and work for me? I have a son named Baelfire, who needs a well rounded tutor. You sound like you're qualified enough for the job. If you agree to my terms, then you'll be allowed to live here in the castle with me. You will also be given a generous monthly salary if you prove you're satisfactory enough." Rumpelstiltskin propositioned.

Belle felt something welling up inside of her she hadn't sensed in ages as she mulled over his proposal. Was it hope? She gave him a small smile as the cogs within her mind began to turn at the thought of gaining his loyalties. If she could win his allegiance, then perhaps he would help her win back her kingdom.

"I accept," Belle said without hesitation, gracing him with one of her brightest smiles, sending his heart aflutter.

"Splendid! I would like for you to join me and my son for lunch tomorrow at eleven o'clock sharp. Don't be late," he warned, turning his back on her, and marching back towards his throne.

"That sounds lovely, I'll see you tomorrow then." Belle replied, allowing Mrs. Potts to lead her back to her quarters. Rumple's heart beat at the sound of her alluring accent, realizing there was more to his beautiful new servant than meets the eye. He was certain he would enjoy unraveling those parts of her as they become better acquainted.

~X~

Cora stared hard at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but feel vexed at the fact her "little" servant had disappeared without a trace. She assumed the twit had been eaten by one of her exotic pets since she still hadn't turned up. Cora made sure she had done everything in her power to break Belle since she'd banished her from the throne. She should have killed her, but she wanted her alive, so she'd be there to witness all of the things she'd never have.

Her plot to put Regina on the throne was running smoothly. She had met with King Leopold two days prior, and he seemed to fancy her daughter. She needed him to consent to an engagement soon, so that she could enact her plan. She would inevitably unite two kingdoms with such a marriage. All she needed to do to make sure her daughter procured those two kingdoms was to assassinate Leopold's darling daughter on down the line. Cora needed one of Regina's own heirs on the throne to safely annex the kingdom and inconspicuously getting rid of Snow White was the only way it would happen. In time, Leopold would get over his darling daughter's death and request to have more children with Regina, thus securing a heir.

"Mother I'm going out for a ride," the voice of her daughter resounded from the hallway.

Cora turned to see her daughter dressed in her riding uniform. She smiled at her impeccable appearance. "Go quickly and be home soon because the king is dining with us tonight," the Queen commanded.

"Yes, mother," Regina stated compliantly before bounding from the royal throne room. Regina sighed in relief when she made it out onto the castle grounds. She was sick of her mother's selfish intentions, so tonight she would be running away with Daniel. They would make their way to a faraway kingdom and live happily ever after. Regina was going to ready her horse for their long journey ahead. She felt her heart beat joyously at the thought of getting away from this wretched kingdom, and running away with her true love.

She made her way into the stable and couldn't help but smile upon seeing the man that held her heart in his hands. "Daniel!" Regina beamed, racing towards him. The man smiled back, tucking a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

"Regina," he whispered, stroking her face ardently.

She pressed a soft kiss against his lips, fervently. "We leave tonight," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"Yes, my love, and we will finally be together forever," he declared, kissing her with unbridled passion, both unaware they were being watched from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Regina stalked back to the castle. The sun was just beginning to set, and she sighed, realizing what was to come. She was having dinner tonight with King Leopold and his "darling" daughter, Snow White. The man was twice her age, and yet, her mother thought she was investing in her future by procuring her a husband and marrying a king was no small matter. Her mother was sadly mistaken if she thought she was going to marry a man she didn't love. She'd already promised herself to Daniel, but tonight she would endure the king's company. She felt her heart leap within her chest at the thought of running away with her true love. She would be married the day after tomorrow and miles away from her mother's clutches.

"Get changed! Dinner will be ready in half an hour!" Cora commanded, meeting her daughter in the corridor.

"I'm sorry mother, I must have lost track of time while I was riding," Regina fibbed.

"Well, get dressed! We want you to make a good impression on the king!" Cora chastised, pushing her daughter towards her chambers.

'No, mother, you want to make a good impression on the king,' she thought spitefully to herself.

A half and hour later, she emerged from her room, wearing a royal blue gown made out of silk with an empire waist, a row of glimmering sapphires sewn underneath the bust and along the neckline-the skirt was full and flowing.

Regina felt completely overdressed for the occasion. She was grateful that she could be herself around Daniel and that he didn't expect her to masquerade around in ridiculous ball gowns. She'd chosen a simple white cotton gown she would wed him in, already packed away safely in her trunk.

"Regina, you look simply ravishing." King Leopold gasped in awe, drinking her all in. He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on the underside of her wrist.

"Thank you, your majesty." Regina forced a smile, bowing respectfully.

"King Leopold, it's certainly a pleasure to have you and your daughter with us tonight." Cora cooed as she took her seat at the head of the table. Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's futile attempt to be charming.

"Thank you for having us," the king replied as he and Snow took a seat at the table. He sat directly in front of Regina. She cursed inwardly. She just wanted to get this horrible night over with.

The king's daughter sat adjacent to her. Regina held no ill feelings towards the girl who seemed to be enraptured by their first course of lamb stew.

"So, Regina, what sorts of hobbies do you enjoy?" King Leopold inquired, making an attempt to spark conversation.

"I enjoy horseback riding. It's my favorite pastime," Regina admitted, feeling a smile spread across her face at the thought of her handsome stable boy.

"We have lots of horses in Astyn. Perhaps we could all go riding together sometime," King Leopold suggested, smiling broadly at her.

"Wouldn't that be fun, Snow? Perhaps Regina could give you a riding lesson," he told his daughter, who gazed up demurely from her lamb stew.

"Could you give me a lesson someday?" Snow inquired sheepishly to the older, ebony haired girl.

"Of course," Regina emptily promised, knowing that it really didn't matter what she told them. She would be out of Aginard before the first light of dawn spread its majestic wings across the sky.

Cora engaged Leopold in a conversation about her goals and accomplishments shortly after that. They also discussed trading agreements and other kingdom affairs. Regina felt her mind drifting to her beloved as she counted down the minutes when they would finally be together again.

The dinner soon ended, and King Leopold made her promise she would come visit he and Snow in Astyn soon. She politely compiled before excusing herself to her chambers. She changed into her traveling clothes and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her head, just in case her mother peeked inside her chamber. The hours slowly ticked by. Regina waited until she knew everyone, including her mother, would be asleep. She slipped out the back entrance, past the snoozing guards who wouldn't ever realize she'd crossed their path.

She made her way to the stable, exhaling exhaustively. She was almost free of this place. She slipped inside the stable to spy Daniel waiting for her. He already had her horse, Lady, saddled and loaded down with the supplies they would need for their journey.

"Regina!" Daniel smiled as she threw her arms around him exuberantly, greeting him with a passionate kiss.

"Daniel, I can't believe we're actually running away together!" she exclaimed, falling into his awaiting arms.

"I can't believe it either," a sinister voice spoke from the shadows, making Regina's blood run cold. She disentangled herself from Daniel, cautiously diverting her gaze in the direction the voice had resounded.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Regina quivered, as Cora emerged from the shadows.

"I've come to stop you from making a huge mistake," Cora retorted, narrowing her gaze at Daniel who was still standing beside the tan mare.

"It isn't a mistake! I love Daniel!" Regina proclaimed, standing between them, shielding her lover from Cora's loathing glare.

"Love is weakness…You're better off without it, my dear girl. What kind of future can this boy provide you with besides shoveling stables? You're going to be queen someday, and you need to start acting like one!" Cora scoffed, snapping her fingers. Regina cried out when she felt two guards restrain her.

"Mother, no!" Regina screamed as Daniel was confined by three guards and hauled away. Tears began to stream down her cheeks at the sight of her betrothed being taken prisoner by them.

Cora was now face to face with Regina, who was still confined by both guards. She slapped her hard across the face, sending a stinging sensation erupting across her cheek.

"You will not defy me anymore…Do you understand!?" Cora hissed vehemently, staring callously into her eyes.

"Yes, mother…" Regina nodded brokenly, feeling the rest of her heart shatter in the process. She would never get to forge her own path as long as her mother sat on the throne. She would always be enslaved to her as long as she lived.

~X~

Belle awoke the following morning, feeling refreshed. Mrs. Potts had brought her a tray of fruit, scones, and tea for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potts." Belle greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, my dear. I've laid out a fresh pair of clothes for you." Mrs. Potts supplied, gathering up her breakfast dishes.

Belle stood, the ache in her head only a distant memory, now. She walked to the chair and picked up the golden gown. She gasped as she held it to her chest in front of the mirror.

"I can't wear this!" Belle protested, admiring the extravagant gown

"Oh but you can! The master insists you wear it to lunch. He handpicked it out himself," Mrs. Potts retorted, curving a smile as Belle gaped at the dress.

"But why?" she questioned, taken aback by his kindness.

"He seems to fancy you." Mrs. Potts shrugged, leaving her standing there gobsmacked. She allowed Mrs. Potts to assist her into attire she hadn't worn since she was a princess.

"You look lovely, I believe the master will approve." Mrs. Potts chortled, as she plait her massive curls into a crown. Belle hadn't felt like royalty in quite sometime, but today she did. She smoothed out her skirts, attempting to readjust by wearing heels and balancing her weight in a type of gown she hadn't worn in ages.

Belle made her way into the dining hall which Mrs. Potts had directed her to. Two occupants sat in the grand dining hall. One was King Rumpelstiltskin, and the other was a boy with a mop of curly dark hair, concealing a portion of his face. Belle presumed he was the king's son, Baelfire.

"Good morning," Belle greeted them warmly, making her presence known, giving them both a gallant bow.

Rumpelstiltskin locked eyes with the blue eyed beauty. His breath hitched in his throat as he continued to stare at the golden dress which hugged her curves in all the right places. She reminded him of warm sunshine the way she lit up the room. She was so beautiful that it made his chest hurt.

"Good morning, Belle. I'd like you to meet my son, Baelfire," Rumpelstiltskin returned, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from her.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Baelfire. I'm Belle," she greeted him warmly. The boy stared at her for a few moments, starstruck by her entrancing beauty.

"Papa said you're to be my tutor, but he forgot to mention how pretty you were," he added.

"Bae, it isn't polite to stare." Rumpelstiltskin chided, clearing his throat uncomfortably in response.

"Why thank you, little prince," she chortled, filling his ears with her musical laughter. It was the most heavenly sound he'd ever heard, and he yearned to hear more of it.

"So, Belle, are you feeling better?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired, quickly changing the subject before matters between them became even more awkward.

"Yes, I had a decent slumber. Thank you for such kindness. I'm forever grateful to you," she thanked him, beaming radiantly and casting sunbeams on his withered soul.

"You're most welcome," he smiled foolishly. Baelfire made a fake coughing sound with his throat. He hadn't realized he'd been staring so intently at her. He tore his gaze away as the cook brought out their first course of Mutton, Pork, and dried herbs. Belle tried her best not to tear into her food like a scavenger, but she hadn't eaten such a decadent meal in ages. She forced herself to take lady like bites, though she yearned to tear into it like a flock of buzzards looming over a carcass.

"So, what are you going to school me about?" The prince inquired, breaking the silence.

Belle threw back a swig of ale, fastening her gaze on the prince.

"I was thinking we could do some intense dialect studies. Your father told me he'd like for you to be well versed in various tongues," Belle responded, turning her attention back to the king.

"She's correct," the king stated, taking a bite of his mutton.

"Papa, no! You know how much I detest learning linguistics! It's so hard!" Baelfire lamented, sticking his upper lip out for the full effect.

"No buts, my Son! If you plan on becoming a good king one day, then you'll need to be well versed in other languages, so you can communicate with the other tribes and provinces They all don't speak our language, and an interpreter isn't always available. It's imperative you take some initiative and become skilled in all languages!" he asserted, refusing to allow his resolve to crumble at his son's lamentation.

"Your father's right, Baelfire. The more you know, the farther you will go in life." Belle smiled, winking at the young prince.

"Alright." Baelfire grumbled, poking at the dried herbs on his plate. The last portion of their meal was brought out which consisted of plum pudding and a slab of chocolate cake. Belle licked her lips at the decadent dessert.

"Do you like chocolate, Belle?" Baelfire inquired innocently, his childlike gaze full of wonder.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" She grinned, daringly dusting her finger over the top of the cake. She plopped her frosted finger in her mouth and smiled. Rumpelstiltskin eyed her amusingly as she licked the frosting from her fingers. Most nobles would've found her impulsive, but he couldn't help but find her adorable for interacting with his son in such a childish manner.

"I like her, Papa! I think she's going to be a great teacher!" Baelfire chimed in excitedly, making her blush.

"I think you're right, Bae; Belle is going to be a splendid tutor." he chuckled, taking a bite of his own cake, half smiling at her, sending something foreign and invigorating spiraling through her. She just wasn't quite sure what it was, yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Their afternoon meal had ended with Baelfire leaving for his jousting lesson. The nine year old apparently had much to keep him busy, and it pained Belle's heart as she recounted the opportunities she wasn't allotted to partake of as a royal. She dreadfully missed her childhood when she could be carefree without a worry in the world, where evil stepmothers and pestilence didn't steal those she loved. Oh, how she longed for the years she would never get back.

She was about to leave the dining hall when she heard Rumpelstiltskin clear his throat uncomfortably. "Belle, do you mind coming with me for a moment? There's something I'd like to show you," he said, gaining her attention.

Belle turned around to meet his scarred face. A face like his would've repulsed many, but all she could see was a story to tell, one which she longed to unravel. She yearned to cup his face in her hands and run her fingers over his blemished features, stealing his pain away. Where had that thought came from? Belle shook her head, attempting to banish those estranged desires.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Rumpelstiltskin inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes! I'm sorry! I thought there was something in my hair," she fibbed, shaking her head for the full effect.

"Come then…" Rumpelstiltskin motioned for her to follow him to the staircase. Belle attempted to stay in sync with him, but she had to be careful of her footing since she hadn't worn a pair of heels in ages.

As they made their way up the steps, Belle was grateful it was a small staircase she had to navigate instead of the three larger ones which led back to her chambers. She groaned inwardly at the thought of having to climb them later.

Rumpelstiltskin halted in front of a set of double doors, turning to her. "This room is where you will conduct your lessons with Bae. It should have everything you'll need to get started. You may access anything in this room you please," he informed her, pushing open the mahogany doors.

Belle barely had time to register anything he was saying, because she was too overwhelmed by the scene before her. She gasped at the expansive room which held bookcases filled with tomes which towered to the ceiling. There was even an upstairs compartment which held even more shelves. The library they were standing in had more books than she could ever read in a lifetime.

"This is simply amazing!" Belle gasped, drinking in her surroundings, wishing she could absorb every word off every page from every book in the library. She would have to ask the king if she could spend some time here during her days off. She had nearly forgotten the sensation of holding a book in her hands, relishing the feel of the leather and the scent of worn pages. After being sentenced to a life of servitude, she hadn't been allowed to read. Cora made sure her workload was unbearable, leaving no time for leisurely activities.

"The books are all categorized by topics. This shelf over here is full of books in foreign dialects. I've translated several of them myself but there's a few which extend beyond even my realm of knowledge. I was hoping you could translate the ones I haven't and teach Bae how to read them," he replied, leading her over to another gargantuan book case.

"I can't wait to get started!" Belle said eagerly, noticing a ladder which extended to the top of the case.

"May I grab a few to take back to my room? I would love to spend some time translating them if you don't mind?" she inquired, her gaze hopeful.

"Be my guest." Rumpelstiltskin obliged, gesturing towards the ladder. Belle beamed, stepping out of her heels. She grabbed the edges of the ladder and began to climb, etching carefully up the steps.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her with intrigue. He still wasn't sure what drew her to him that night. He had been on his way home from Elameth, a small village north of his kingdom, to settle a dispute concerning missing livestock. He had came up short in his endeavor to uncover the perpetrator. A few villagers stated they'd seen a large lupine creature dragging a goat's carcass into the woods. He'd suggested they round up a hunting party and told them he would be back in two weeks time to investigate the matter further.

He was restless and tired of dealing with the villagers, and then an estranged woman jumped in front of his carriage. He'd stopped on a whim, fortunately, leaving her uninjured. He'd planned on giving her a piece of his mind, but she'd fainted.

He wasn't skilled at playing the hero, but something foreign stirred within his heart, telling him he needed to save her. He'd taken her back to Albannach with him and had placed her in the care of his loyal housemaid, Mrs. Potts. The older woman had informed him she had a nasty concussion and would need around the clock care.

Rumpelstiltskin would never admit it, but he'd watched over her on that third day when she'd came down with a fever. He yearned to protect this woman and give her a home. She seemed to have a gypsy soul like his own, someone who had lost much in their life and endured much heartache.

He should have sent her on her way, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her close by, and he'd came up with the perfect plan to make her stay. He knew she was more than a meager peasant. Peasants couldn't read or write like she could and the fact her knowledge expanded beyond that made him believe there was something she wasn't telling him. He hoped in time he would gain her trust and she would reveal her true identity.

Rumpelstiltskin was so enraptured by his musings, he almost didn't notice the beauty lose her footing as she reached over to grab a book written in Latin, a little out of her reach. He turned around immediately, catching her fluidly in his arms.

Belle glanced up at him hazily, locking her gaze on his single iris. She was so mesmerized by him, reaching up to push locks of hair from his eyes. The caress of her delicate fingertips ignited him with desire. He thought about kissing her in that moment until she shifted in his arms.

"Thank you." Belle respired nervously. He sat her gently back on her feet, a blush simultaneously discoloring their cheeks.

"Allow me," Rumpelstiltskin offered as he bent down to gather up the strewn literature.

"I'm such a klutz." Belle blushed, biting her lip nervously.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but find her adorable, staring adversely up at him.

"It's no matter," he assured her with a small smile, handing her back the books.

"I'll get started on these right away," she said, gathering the stack of books within her arms.

"That sounds splendid! If you don't mind, Belle, would you mind joining me for tea this afternoon?" Rumpelstiltskin stated invitingly. He could feel his heart thrumming profusely as he awaited her answer.

"I would be obliged," she consented.

"Very well then, meet back here in the library at six. We'll further discuss Bae's path of study," he added, trying to come up with a substantial excuse as to why he asked her to tea.

"Six it is then," she nodded in confirmation before making her way out of the library, longing to gaze back at him, but too nervous to do so. Why was the king being so gracious to her, and why did she feel afternoon tea meant more than simply discussing the prince's schooling?

~X~

Regina pulled her hood tightly around her shoulders as she made her way down the dark damp steps. She tried her best not to breathe in the defecating smells of human waste. She made her way down the winding staircase into the deepest dungeons of the castle. She kept her head bent low, refusing to gaze into the eyes of the prisoners her mother had enslaved. When she was certain she'd came to his cell, she lifted her head to see him hunched against the stone wall. Her heart broke for what would come next.

"Daniel!" Regina hissed lowly, hoping to gain his attention. The young man's ears perked up. He lifted his head in realization, meeting her gaze. He stood up, rushing towards her. She was thankful he showed no signs of bruising from being severely beaten, but she was certain her mother held those plans in abeyance.

"Regina?" Daniel queried.

"I'm getting you out of here, Daniel," she proclaimed, digging out the key she'd bribed the guard out of for a few gold doubloons. She stuck the key in the lock as his cell door swung open.

"Regina!" Daniel exclaimed, embracing her tearfully, and enveloping her in a deep kiss she wished would never end.

Regina pulled away regretfully, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Daniel, you have to get out of Avonlea and never return. I've paid a stage coach driver to take you out of the kingdom. He's on his way to Albannach. My mother will never come looking for you there, but you must hurry," Regina said, pressing a bag of gold coins in his hand.

"Regina, I'm not leaving you," he protested, pushing the bag of coins back into her hand.

"Daniel, you know I can't go with you. We both know I have to stay in Avonlea. If you truly love me, then you'll leave this place and never return," she sighed, tucking the bag of coins in his pocket.

"I love you, Regina, and I promise you, we'll find a way to be together. I'll never stop fighting for you," he proclaimed, enrapturing her in one final parting kiss.

"I love you too, Daniel, now go!" she pushed him forward, clinging to his ardent declaration of love for her. She forced back the tears which stung her eyes as she watched him run back up the steps she'd just descended, praying he had safe travels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Belle had been surprised once she'd returned to her quarters. She'd decided to explore her chamber a bit more, discovering a wardrobe full of beautiful, lavish gowns, befitting a queen. The heat in her cheeks rose as she cupped her hands over her mouth in utter consternation. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks at the sight before her. Surely these weren't meant for her! She daringly swept her finger down the lace trimming of an aquamarine gown. She allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and pulled the dress from off the hanger. She shed the golden gown, laying it gingerly across her bed. She pulled the aquamarine gown over her head, lacing up the back. The gown dipped low in the back - thousands of glimmering sequins cascading down the front, masquerading the illusion of water droplets. Belle felt like all she needed to complete her ensemble was a crown atop her head. The question was, why had he done any of this for her?

Belle had heard rumors growing up of a blood thirsty king who'd burned thousands at the stake for their defiance. She'd been petrified once she'd discovered she was in Albanaach, the homeland of the notorious, "Shadow King", as he was dubbed. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was fact or fiction. He reminded her of a book everyone told you never to read because it was terrible, but you did it anyway just to spite them, only to discover it had been further from the truth. The story you'd heard horrible things about turned out to be one of the most marvelously spun tales you'd ever delved into. She longed to know Rumpelstiltskin's story more than anything, and she was certain there was more to him than meets the eye. She hoped to truly know him, and put those rumors in the back of her mind at rest. Bloodthirsty killers didn't fill the wardrobes of peasant girls with silks and finery.

Belle spun around in the mirror several times, admiring the dress, deciding to wear it to afternoon tea, where she would once again meet with the enigmatic king. Heat pooled in her belly as thoughts of his reaction of seeing her in the gown filled her mind.

~X~

Rumpelstiltskin made sure everything was in perfect order when Belle came down for tea. He also hoped she'd fancied the array of ball gowns he'd made his seamstress work tirelessly on just for her. He'd requested Mrs. Potts make a variety of teas since he wasn't sure which types she preferred, and some delightful confections. Mrs. Potts had questioned his intentions, but he assured his housekeeper he simply wanted to make his new guest feel welcome. Mrs. Potts had chortled lightly, muttering inconspicuously under her breath.

Rumpelstiltskin sat at the table he'd requested be brought into the library. He'd chosen the library, because she seemed to fancy it so much, and he longed for her to feel comfortable. He wore his usual attire of black trousers, black silk tunic, complimented with a red dragon hide vest. He tapped one of his boot nervously, praying the night fared well for them both.

Rumpelstiltskin's breath hitched in his throat when the beauty waltzed in, wearing the aquamarine gown he had custom tailored for her. The dress clung to her body like a second skin, accenting each of her womanly curves more so than the gold one had. In the gown, she resembled a regal queen, one he would have no trouble bowing to, and worshiping the ground she walked upon.

Belle flashed him one of her brilliant smiles, immediately drawing him to her eyes which reminded him of summer skies. How could such a beautiful creature even be human? She looked like she'd fallen from the heavens.

"I want to thank you for all of these beautiful gowns, but I was also wondering why you did it?" she questioned, now sitting across from him.

"I thought you would like something a little more refined," he answered, fastening his gaze on her beautiful oceanic depths, drowning in them.

"It was very kind of you, but I'm afraid I don't deserve such exquisite garments. I'm only a peasant after all," she replied, melancholy flashing in her brilliant blue orbs. He longed to tell her she was so much more, for she was a queen in his eyes.

"I want you to have them. Please take them," he insisted, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, but do you mind if I wear more casual clothing when I work with Baelfire? I don't feel right prancing around the castle in such finery," she requested, biting her lip nervously.

"There is less formal attire in the back of your wardrobe, but I would like for you to wear the dresses I had tailored for you when you're in my presence," he commanded in a kingly manner.

"Why do you want me to wear the dresses?" Belle inquired daringly, raising a delicate brow. She knew he could summon her to his own personal chamber, and there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't an equal anymore, after being stripped of her royal title.

"Because I enjoy looking at beautiful things," he supplied, his eye roaming over her svelte curves hungrily, but not in a way which made her feel uncomfortable. She could easily seduce him, bending him to her every whim and woe, but she wasn't Cora.

Belle stood up bravely, sauntering towards him, entrancing him with her every step. She smirked, finding her way onto his lap. She gazed into his solitary brown eye, running her fingers down the creases in his face, intricately tracing each scar with her fingertips. He sat there frozen, allowing her to thoroughly explore his marred flesh.

Who was this mysterious woman whom elicited desires within his heart which had laid dormant for ages? He longed to touch her unblemished porcelain skin, the very epitome of perfection, but he was a beast. A beauty such as herself would never desire a beast. She stopped suddenly, gazing longingly at him.

"Your life has been one of pain, hasn't it?" The sound of her voice so soft and fragile, he thought she might break.

"I've suffered much loss in my life, but I still have my son and it's all which matters," he said, testing the waters as he allowed one of his hands to graze the small of her back. He ran his fingers over her exposed skin, halting when his hand made contact with the deep impressions. She looked at him with panic stricken eyes, as if he'd discovered one of her darkest secrets.

"Belle, who did this to you!?" he demanded, his fingers still dancing over her naked flesh. She'd completely forgotten the dress exposed her ugly red scars. She could sense the tinge of vexation in his voice. She couldn't conceal her secrets any longer.

"My mistress used to whip me when I couldn't finish my chores on time. She made me do back breaking work." Belle half lied, the sound of the whip cracking angrily against her flesh reverberating within her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling tears threatening to fall. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't. She was surprised when two calloused hands cradled her face gently. She opened her eyes to find Rumpelstiltskin staring sympathetically at her.

"I will always protect you, Belle. You have nothing to fear from now on," he swore, gazing tenderly into her azure depths. Belle felt safer than she had in years as she gazed at him, the tea quickly forgotten. They spoke a thousand reassurances and promises without a word being uttered between them. He would always protect her. She just had to find a way to get him to protect Avonlea as well.

~X~

Regina stalked back to her chambers with downcast irises, feeling more empty than she had in her entire life. She was exhausted and yearned to forget everything. She craved restful slumber, but she wouldn't have it. She rounded the corner to see her mother standing there with hollow eyes.

"Regina, I warned you never to defy me again, but you didn't heed my advice. I guess I'm going to have to revert to more drastic measures if I'm ever going to make you understand." Cora sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about mother? I've done nothing wrong!" Regina protested, growing frustrated by her mother's obtrusive behavior.

"You bribed a guard into letting a prisoner go. I think that calls for ten lashes, at least." Cora snickered as two guards restrained the princess.

"Mother, what are you saying?" Regina wavered, the fear evident in her eyes.

Cora grabbed her daughter by the chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. "I've been too easy on you, Regina. I'm going to show you what I do to those who disobey me. I'm going to break you of your rebellious tendencies until you submit to my will, even if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp!" She hissed, pushing her backwards as the guards drug her away.

"I hope he was worth it, Regina!" Cora taunted, observing her thrash against them violently, trying to break free until one hit her hard over the head, causing her body go limp in the process.

"Everything comes with a price, I'm afraid…" Cora tsked, rolling up her sleeves, and grabbing her favorite whip. She was certain she would enjoy breaking Regina even more than she had Belle.

She would thank her one day for ridding her of these foolish tendencies all for the sake of love. Love was weakness, and she couldn't have any of it parading about in Regina's life. She would never be loved, but she would be revered, if Cora had her way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Joanna winced at the sight of the festering wounds on Regina's back; the whip had marred her pristine ivory skin. She lay on her stomach with her backside completely exposed. Joanna washed the gashes with water gingerly, clenching her eyes shut every time the princess screamed out from the pain. She finished her work by rubbing an herbal salve over the raw skin, bandaging it afterward. She recounted doing this for Belle secretly after the queen had given her a severe lashing. She was one of the few maids left since the king's death. Cora had hung most of the former palace staff from the gallows, claiming them all traitors.

She remembered the young, raven haired girl and her mother coming to live with them after King Maurice claimed she'd saved Belle from drowning. He'd married the woman after Belle turned ten and things hadn't been the same since. Cora was manipulative and caused Maurice to make foolish decisions which would've made Colette turn over in her grave.

Joanna quietly prayed the chestnut haired beauty had found someone who would treat her kindly. She also prayed Belle would one day take her rightful place as queen of Avonlea, and Cora's tyranny would end.

"Thank you." she heard Regina mutter quietly. She'd become so consumed by her musings, she'd forgotten she wasn't alone.

"You're welcome, milady. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you. Rest now, child," Joanna crooned, hoping a kind word would soothe the girl's broken spirit. Regina was a good woman, unlike her mother. She just hoped there was enough good left in her to keep Cora from poisoning her soul.

"Don't leave, please stay." The princess pleaded, catching Joanna off guard.

"Of course, milady." Joanna said as she sat down in an armchair, facing Regina, who laid her head against a pillow.

"Do you think I'm going to die?" Regina inquired to the ginger haired maid distressingly, hollowness evident in her brown eyes.

"No, my dear…As long as I tend to your wounds, you'll make a full recovery." Joanna reassured her, lightly patting her arm.

"But what if I want to die? I don't want this life…I don't want to rule a kingdom or marry someone I barely know. I want to be free," Regina confessed.

"Regina, you're far too young and beautiful to give up on life so easily. I know your mother can be cruel to you, but you mustn't give up hope. One day you will be free of this place and of her. I'm sure of it, and I'm going to help you find your happiness," she swore with determination in her voice.

"What are you going to do?" Regina inquired curiously.

"I'm going to help you escape as soon as you're well enough. I'll send you somewhere where you'll be free," Joanna returned, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you…" Regina respired drowsily, falling into a deep slumber. Joanna frowned at the careless oath she'd vowed. She truly wished to help Regina, but how would it be possible with Cora constantly breathing down her neck? She hoped Belle was out there planning to come through for them all.

~X~

Belle observed the nine year old boy scrunch his nose as he read the text aloud from his book of Latin. Belle had translated a list of the Latin words into English parallel from the script. Baelfire was required to read the word in Latin and then in English multiple times, and an exam would be given to calculate what he'd retained. They were starting with languages with a common alphabet before moving onto those which used different characters.

She and Baelfire spent four hours a day in the library researching the written text, calculating sums, spelling, and if they had time, Belle threw a history lesson into the mix. Baelfire was currently struggling with the word "Acerbus".

"Accer-ubus?" Baelfire repeated aloud, becoming frustrated with his mispronunciation.

"The word is Acerbus, and we derive it from our English root word "bitter"," Belle explained.

"How fitting, since that silly word makes me feel bitter," he scoffed, narrowing his eyes at her.

Belle chuckled at the cross lad. "Why don't we call it quits for the day? We've only got five minutes left, and you've worked hard, so I guess I can give you a little leniency just this once, but don't tell your father," she winked.

"Thanks, Belle! You're the best!" Baelfire smiled as he shut the book, darting out of the library as if his pants were on fire.

Belle snickered, gathering up their tomes and writing utensils. She had been living in Albannach for nearly two weeks, and had settled nicely into her routine. She would tutor Baelfire four hours a day, five days a week. She and Rumpelstiltskin would take tea together in the evenings, filled with conversation. They usually discussed Bae's studies, but something had begun to change between them. Sometimes he would squeeze her shoulder lightly or brush his hand against hers purposefully—never progressing past casual touches. Something began to stir within her, causing her to long to be held, like the night he'd comforted her once he'd discovered her scars.

Belle was startled when she felt someone encircle her waist from behind and press their nose against her right shoulder, nuzzling her nape. A shiver crept up her spine as she pressed her body against his lithe frame.

"Why do you insist on sneaking up on me, Rumple?" She respired, closing her eyes, relishing the closeness of his proximity.

"Because you're such an easy target, my darling, Belle," he rumbled in her ear. He'd taken to calling her by that endearment since the night he'd held her in his arms. However, she couldn't allow her feelings to cloud her judgment. Despite his kind hospitality, she still didn't trust him.

He'd told her he enjoyed looking at "beautiful things" which meant he probably only saw her as an object of his lust. He could have her if he wanted, and she shuddered at the thought. She knew one day he may ask her to warm his bed, but she didn't allow her mind to linger there. She was sure once it happened, he would toss her aside. BElle surmised he'd probably bedded plenty of women in his day. He was a king after all, so it wasn't as if they were in short supply. She forced herself to focus on his gentle ministrations, trying her best not to worry about how much longer it would last.

"Yes, I suppose I should just post a sign on my back then," she chortled lightly, facing him, chestnut ringlets falling in her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin gazed gently at her, wondering what it would be like to feel her petal soft lips pressed against his own. He hadn't been with another woman since his wife had left him. He preferred to stay away from the opposite sex because they tended to bring only trouble with them. Milah hadn't loved him. She'd only married him because he was a king. She utterly despised him and had no trouble reminding him of his defect daily. He wasn't sure when she started taking on multiple lovers, but he knew Bae was his. He would always claim the boy no matter what. His son meant everything to him, and he would always be his first love.

Belle didn't seem to be that type of woman though. She was kind and always had good things to say about him, but he couldn't allow himself to get too close no matter how much his heart protested. He was a sensible man and knew all women did was betray you in the end. He wouldn't allow it to progress that far.

"I'm here because I needed to ask you something," Rumpelstiltskin retorted, pulling away, standing a few feet in front of her, his arms tucked stiffly at his side.

"What would that be?" Belle inquired, gathering up the rest of the tomes, holding them securely against her chest.

"Do you remember me telling you about a village called Elameth I visited two weeks ago? It turns out a beast is terrorizing the town and something needs to be done about it. I will be journeying there in the morning, and I would like for you to accompany me. Bae will also be going, and I don't want him to become lax with his studies since I don't know how long we'll be staying," Rumpelstiltskin added, shifting his gaze slightly.

"It sounds like quite the adventure," she grinned, growing excited by the prospect of leaving the castle.

"Don't worry yourself too much. Your job is to watch over Bae while I'm gone out with the hunting party and to keep him caught up on his studies," he informed her.

"Of course, your highness." Belle bowed reverently, reverting back to formalities. He was still a monarch after all.

"Have your trunk packed by tonight. You will need light and warm clothing for the journey. We won't be participating in any festivities, I'm afraid, so you won't be needing any of your formal attire," he remarked, heading for the door.

"I'll get right on it," she affirmed, tidying up her workspace.

"Oh, and, Belle, we won't be taking our tea together this afternoon. I need to prepare for tomorrow's journey. I'll be seeing you in the morning," he announced, sauntering out the door, leaving an unsettling feeling within her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They set out for Elameth before the first light of dawn spanned across the sky. They took Rumpelstiltskin's carriage which was spacious enough for the three of them. Belle had packed a weeks worth of clothing and Baelfire's book of Latin they'd been studying. One of the other books she'd chosen was an old leather hardback with the title "Tales of Old", etched in faded gold lettering on the jacket.

Belle had glanced through a few of the pages to discover one tale she enjoyed very much- "Beauty and the Beast". The story was about a beautiful young woman who fell in love with a beast who turned out to be a handsome prince. Belle crinkled her nose as she read the ending. Why couldn't the beauty love the beast exactly the way he was? Why did the author have to make the ending turn into an articulately polished tale? Real life was messy and unpredictable, and to Belle, beauty was only skin deep. A person's heart lied beyond the exterior and most of the handsome nobles she'd met didn't have such hearts. They were beautiful on the outside but ugly within. She averted her gaze to Rumpelstiltskin who was gazing absentmindedly out the window as they rode, his son's head nestled in his lap. She found the scene rather endearing as she watched the boy snooze.

Belle studied the king's face, recounting the night she dusted her fingers over his scars. She yearned to do it again, to touch him. She tucked her legs beneath herself as she began reading another tale. She looked up a few moments later to see Rumpelstiltskin staring intently at her. She nearly dropped the book at his intrusion.

"They say books are our gateways to other worlds," he pursed his lips, smiling affectionately at her.

"Yes, they can also help us temporarily forget." Belle sighed, placing the tome back in her satchel.

"Yes, I suppose they can," he retorted, his gaze darkening.

Belle's heart began to thrum in her chest from his unsteady gaze. She pulled out another book she'd brought for their journey. "I found this book in the library about Lycanthrope. I'm almost positive the creatures terrorizing Elameth aren't your common wolf. They sound like the shape shifters who are half human. The Lycanthrope turn during the full moon cycle, but the scary part is, anyone from the village could be the wolf. It feeds on many kinds of animals but its favorite morsel is human flesh. It also states in the book, the person being afflicted by the Lycanthrope probably doesn't even realize they're under the curse, because they usually can't remember turning. It's as if you're living in two different realities," she illuminated, handing him the tome.

Rumpelstiltskin opened the book, skimming through a few of the pages, guffawing. "Belle, these books are based purely on legend! These creatures don't exist, nor have they ever, " he added, wiping a tear from his eye from sheer amusement.

"I'm sorry…I just thought I could help," She mumbled, averting her gaze to the floor, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"You can help by staying with Bae, while I take care of the wolf," he commanded as he diverted his gaze back towards the passing landscape.

"Of course, your Majesty" Belle remarked dryly, realizing the only reason why she was here was to tutor the prince. How foolish of her to believe he'd needed her for anything else! He thought she would get in the way if she tried, so she vowed keep her distance.

The rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence. They made it to Elameth just before dusk. The village was quaint with probably only a few hundred people which inhabited the area. The only thing Elameth had to offer them was a tavern with an adjoining inn. The king had procured two rooms for them. He and Bae would share one, and she would stay in the other.

Several of the villagers stood by as they watched their carriage pull in. One of the guards dismounted his horse and opened the door for them. Rumpelstiltskin stepped out first with Baelfire in tow. Belle stepped out last, hoping she wasn't too much of a distraction. Rumpelstiltskin kept his eyes trained straight ahead, ignoring the whispers and murmurs from his subjects. Belle smiled warmly at the townspeople and waved at them. A little girl ran up, tugging at her skirts. She smiled down at the child, bending down to her level. The little girl had beautiful blonde hair which was tied back in a braid , patches of dirt staining her cheeks. The dress she was wearing appeared to have been handed down from a line of other sisters.

"Why hello there…What's your name?" Belle inquired, smiling friendlily at the small child.

"My name is Mable, and I picked this for you!" The child grinned, handing her a handful of blue cornflowers which contrasted beautifully with her eyes.

"Thank you, my dear, and I have something for you too," Belle replied, untying the blue ribbon in her hair. She placed it in the little girl's hand who's eyes lit up immediately. She hurried back to show her friends. She wasn't aware everyone had been watching their exchange. Who was this peculiar woman who'd accompanied the king? She stood up and followed her master whom had watched the entire display, his heart clenching in the process. She was truly beautiful inside and out. A surge of desire shot through him he'd never felt for anyone in his entire life. Rumple froze, swearing to himself. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to fall for her, but he was, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had to put some space between them before he did anything too rash.

Belle eyed the room which reminded her of her servant quarters back home, with its straw mattress, creaky wooden floors, chamberpot, and small chest of drawers. She began unpacking her belongings, stalling upon hearing a hesitant knock at her door.

Belle smoothed out her skirts and opened the door, finding herself face to face with the king.

"I was just unpacking," she informed him, pointing to her bed.

"Well finish up and come next door and stay with Bae while I'm gone. I have to meet with a few members of the town council to discuss what we're going to do about their wolf problem," he informed her before seeing himself out.

"Certainly, your highness," she replied, a heaviness settling in the back of her throat.

"Oh, and, Belle, don't be getting too chatty with the townsfolk. I have a reputation to uphold here, and your little display of affection earlier could give people the wrong impression about me.

You may think I'm a good man, but I'm still a beast deep down inside. You will not corral about while we're here. You work for me now, and you will do as you're told if you know what's best for you," he commanded, sending a shiver up her spine from his authoritative tone.

He'd never spoken to her so callously before.

"Of course, your majesty." Belle stammered, thankful when he finally left her in solitude. She collapsed onto the bed, unable to comprehend why he'd spoken to her so glacially. He certainly wasn't acting like the kind man she took tea with every afternoon in the library, but what did she really expect? He was a king, and she was a peasant. She swallowed back her fleeting emotions and made her way over to the other room. Baelfire was reclining lazily on the bed, his eyes half closed.

"Hello, Baelfire," Belle greeted softly, settling on a stool beside his bed.

"Hey, Belle, do you care to read me a story?" the prince inquired, grinning lazily at her.

"Of course, Bae. I have a book of stories in my room. Just let me go retrieve it," she replied, making her way back over to her room which was adjacent to his own. She grabbed the worn book and made her way back into his chamber.

"Do you have any favorite stories?" Belle inquired to the prince.

"You pick a story, Belle. You're good at picking them out," he replied, giving her a warm smile, putting her heart at ease.

"Alright then…Once upon a time…" Belle began as she immersed them both in a tale about brave knights and fire breathing dragons, leaving him on the edge of his seat.

~X~

"Your Highness, are you certain it's the Lycanthrope? They've been extinct for centuries." A huntsman, Graham, inquired, completely taken aback by the king's logic.

"That's exactly what they want you to believe. I'm certain they're still roaming around these parts to this very day," the King retorted, casting them all slanted looks, forming his fingers into a steeple.

"And what makes you so sure?" A shepherd, David, quizzed, casting him a disbelieving glance.

"How else do you think I got these scars?" Rumpelstiltskin scoffed, pointing at his face for the full effect.

"When do we go after it, then?" David swallowed hard.

"Tomorrow night we will begin our hunt and come back victorious. I have something I know this creature won't be able to resist," Rumple smirked, feeling his plan beginning to piece itself together.

"And what would that be?" The huntsman quizzed.

"Another go at me of course…The Lycanthrope never forget their victims. It's stalking your village because of me. The only way to make it stop is if one of us dies," he replied cryptically, dispelling a chill throughout the atmosphere. It was how he'd procured his scars as a boy and lost his eye, by spending time in Elameth, whenever his father had ventured there on 'business'. It had really been because he'd found himself a new mistress in the village. Rumple had begged to tag along with him once, to play with the village children. His father had reluctantly agreed, and he'd stayed out too late, and gotten lost in the woods. The creature had found him and his friends. It'd torn the young boys limb from limb, leaving him only with scars to tell the tale, but it never rested. It would always return for the other victim no matter how many years it took. It was time to avenge his companions, and this time, he would be the victor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rumpelstiltskin had returned a couple of hours later to find Baelfire fast asleep. Belle was sitting on the bed beside him, stroking his hair affectionately, like a mother would. He felt something foreign pierce his heart. His former wife had never desired to be a mother, and she barely ever showed their son any love. She'd handed him off to Mrs. Potts as soon as he'd been weaned. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention. She met his gaze, standing to her feet. She smoothed out her skirts and gave him a solemn bow.

"He wanted me to read him a story, and then, after that, he asked me to play with his hair until he'd fallen asleep," she explained to the king uneasily, fumbling over her words just like the first night they'd met.

"Thank you for watching over him. You may leave now. I'm going to turn in early tonight. Traveling all day has exhausted me," he supplied.

"Goodnight, your Majesty," she remarked, a deep pang resonating within her heart. They were like complete strangers since they'd arrived at Elameth, but wasn't that what he wanted? She missed his warm gazes and cheeky smiles, but he'd made it clear she stay out of his affairs.

"I'll send someone to fetch you when I arise in the morning. I'll be busy all day gathering the hunting party, and I'll need you here to take care of Bae," he informed her.

"Of course," she returned, never turning around to meet his gaze as she made her way out of the room, leaving a gnawing feeling around his heart. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. He was aware he could take her if he wanted. She couldn't refuse him, but would he really stoop so low to ruin the friendship they'd kindled in just a few short weeks? She'd given him something he hadn't had in ages, and he wouldn't allow something so precious slip away. He groaned inwardly before he laid down to sleep, her beautiful face engrained within his subconscious.

~X~

Belle decided she wasn't ready to turn in yet. She had a lot on her mind she wished to forget, so she decided to make a visit to the local tavern. She made her way into the rambunctious tavern, finding a solitary table out of view. There were several men present, guffawing and rambling drunkenly over their ale. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of men and women dancing to a fiddler's tune. She almost thought of joining them until a clean shaven man wearing a forest-green doublet, and black leather breeches, sauntered over to her table. The man had a leather belt around his waist which secured a sword. He was quite a handsome fellow, and she immediately realized he was no peasant.

"Hello, Milady, my name is Gaston. I'm the lord of Elameth." He smiled his suave smile, flashing his pearly whites.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Gaston. I'm Belle," she returned politely, gifting him with a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Milady," he said, taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously. Belle knew most women would be tripping over themselves to be in his presence, but Lord Gaston just wasn't having that effect on her.

"Well, it was an honor to meet you," she retorted, ready to be rid of him until he grabbed her forcefully by the arm.

"Would you care to dance with me, milady? The night is still young and the ale fresh," he smirked with sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, and I should be retiring for the evening. I have a very busy day tomorrow, I'm afraid," she affirmed, hoping he would take the hint.

"Come on, all I'm asking is for one dance," he insisted, pulling her towards the swaying group of drunken individuals.

"I'm sorry, Lord Gaston, but Belle is needed elsewhere. Granny Lucas needs her help, and we all know how unpleasant she can be if one is late." A girl with long brown hair and dark eyes cut in.

"Yes, Lady Lucas isn't one to be reckoned with," Gaston replied, clearing his throat uneasily. "Until we meet again, Milady." He winked at Belle before stalking away.

Belle turned to the girl who was currently dragging her to the back of the tavern and into the kitchen. "You looked like you could use some help back there," the young woman said, turning to face her.

"Thank you," Belle replied, intrigued by her peculiar eye color.

"I'm Ruby. My granny owns this tavern. I watched you arrive this afternoon with the king," she added, giving her an uneasy smile.

"My name is Belle…I'm-"

"-Yes, everyone knows your name except, Lord Gaston, apparently. If he knew who you were, then he wouldn't be messing with you. If the king had witnessed what he'd attempted, then he would've stripped him of his royal title," Ruby informed her.

"Why would the king do that? He just wanted to dance with me," she shrugged, with a puzzled glance.

"It's Lord Gaston, and I can assure you his intentions weren't pure. He has quite the history with women," Ruby illuminated, rolling her eyes, grabbing a cup of ale from a barmaid's tray, and taking a long drink.

"I take it you two have history together?" Belle quizzed.

"Almost every wench in this town has history with Lord Gaston. He never runs out of bodies to warm his bed, that's for sure." Ruby scoffed, her voice laced with bitterness.

"So, Elameth has a wolf problem, I hear?" Belle asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, it's been terrorizing the town for months now. Granny told me it isn't a common wolf, or we would've been able to be rid of it by now. She claims it's some hybrid cross between human and beast. She called it a Lycanthrope," she replied, taking another long swig of her ale.

"Really? Isn't there some way to kill it?" Belle inquired, her stomach becoming queasy as Ruby mentioned the fabled creature Rumple had assured her didn't exist.

"The only way to kill a Lycanthrope is with an enchanted, silver tipped arrow. Granny happens to have some but all the hunters think she's out of her mind and won't heed her advice. You cant kill a Lycanthrope with normal human weapons. You need something enchanted to pierce it through the heart," she explained.

"The king claims the Lycanthrope are extinct. I found a book about them in his library back at the palace, and he practically laughed me out of the carriage when I broached the subject," Belle retorted.

"Maybe he's hiding something from you? I doubt he'd want you to get in his way if he planned on hunting it himself. He probably has his own agenda in mind," Ruby replied, a mysterious air enshrouding her.

"Perhaps…Say, Ruby, does your Granny happen to have any of these enchanted arrows on hand? I believe I've studied up enough on the Lycanthrope to track it myself," Belle disclosed. She hated defying her master, but she wasn't going to allow him to put himself in danger. He was a father, and she knew what it was like to be an orphan. She wouldn't allow Baelfire to meet the same fate.

"I don't know, Belle. Lycanthrope are a clever species. It won't be an easy feat. No one in the village has been able to defeat it," Ruby replied, apprehension in her voice.

"I guess I better get a clean shot then," Belle remarked with sheer determination, fueled by her desire for a man she wasn't sure felt anything for her.

"Granny isn't going to hand over her arrows so easily, especially to a young woman like yourself," Ruby responded, but Belle wouldn't allow her hopes to be dashed.

"What time does she go to sleep? I'm sure the wolf will be lurking about once the moon rises at its peak," Belle said, surprising herself, but she wasn't holding back anymore. She was going to do whatever it took to protect her stubborn master from going off to his death, even if it meant sacrificing herself in the process.

"I suppose I can fetch you the arrows under one condition." Ruby held up her index finger, a gleam in her eyes.

"And what's that?" she questioned the peculiar girl.

"I'm coming with you!" Ruby declared with a grin.

"Let's go get us a wolf!" Belle laughed, bravery swelling in her heart at the thought of saving the village. If she could carry this out, then perhaps she could face her stepmother back in Avonlea and take back her kingdom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rumpelstiltskin tossed and turned in his sleep tremulously. He couldn't sleep with so much guilt settled in his heart. He threw off the covers quietly, as not to disturb his son in the adjoining bed. He grabbed his breeches and pulled them on, along with his blue tunic. He lit a small candle and made his way out into the darkened hallway. He knew it was the dead of night. He felt horrible about waking Belle, but he needed to make things right between them, especially since he didn't know if he would be returning after tomorrow night's conquest. He swallowed back his pride, lightly knocking on the door. He awaited a moment but got no answer, so he decided to knock a bit heavier this time. He became frustrated when he got no response. He pushed open the door irately, wondering if his servant was playing deaf.

"Belle?" he called into the darkness. He made his way over to the bed to discover that it was empty with a tome laying across the pillow. He picked it up, panic gripping his chest when he noticed it was the book about the Lycanthrope, the same one she'd been reading earlier in the carriage. He swallowed back the bile in his throat as he skimmed over the paragraph about ways to annihilate them.

"What have you done, Belle!?" he exclaimed to the full moon, pooling silvery streams of luminescence into the small room. He tossed the book aside, rushing back to his room to grab his things. He had to find Belle before it did. He fastened his leather belt around his waist, his silver dagger sheathed by his side. He kissed his son's brow gently, pushing the mop of curls from his eyes. The boy stirred slightly in his sleep, and Rumple sighed, realizing this may be the last time he ever gazed upon him ever again.

"I love you, Bae," he whispered softly to the snoozing boy. He gathered the rest of his belongings, glancing back at the boy briefly. He respired deeply, making his way out of the inn and towards the woods, hoping he found Belle in time.

~X~

Belle and Ruby settled within the hollow of an ancient willow, keeping watch for the wolf. Belle strained to see anything stirring within the thick darkness. Ruby huddled on the opposite side of her, concealing her face with her cloak. On her right index finger sat a gold ring, a moonstone settled at the top of the band.

"Where did you get that ring? It's beautiful," Belle whispered to the other woman.

"Granny says I'm always to wear it when I go out at night. She said it's enchanted and will protect me. It's been in my family for generations, though I'm not sure what's so special about it. She gifted it to me on my sixteenth birthday." Ruby explained, shifting awkwardly, averting her gaze away from Belle.

"From the wolf?" Belle queried, wrinkling her nose as she loaded the bow with a silver tipped arrow, holding fire until she saw anything suspicious. The hollow had been the perfect place to hide and keep watch. Belle only hoped the wolf didn't sniff them out first.

"I'm not sure, but it makes me feel secure. Granny is the only family I've ever known. My parents died when I was very young. I never knew them," Ruby revealed, her gaze full of melancholy.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Belle returned sympathetically, squeezing her hand lightly.

"My parents are both dead too. There's no one left in this world that loves me," Belle continued, a hollowness lingering in her voice which seeped down to her bones. It'd never sunk in how alone she truly was until that moment. She stifled back the tears which threatened to fall. She must focus on the task at hand, for she had nothing to lose. If she died tonight, no one would grieve her.

"My condolences," Ruby muttered softly.

"Thank you for accompanying me, though you weren't obligated to come," Belle remarked, grateful for the other woman's presence.

"I know, but I wanted to help, and besides, I'm safer out here with you than I would be if Granny knew I'd swiped her arrows. She's scarier than any old Lycan," Ruby chortled good-naturedly.

"I'd really like to meet her," Belle replied, smiling serenely.

"She would like you. She says I need to make more friends," Ruby said, returning her smile.

"I highly doubt she would approve of you staking out a Lycan with me," Belle said with a throaty chuckle.

"You're going to be a hero, Belle, and that's going to be something everyone in Elameth will approve of, especially the king," Ruby assured her, making her heart rate quicken at the mention of her master. She wondered if she would ever see him again, but he had saved her once, and now she must repay her debt.

"You know, I still hardly know anything about him…He saved my life and has treated me with nothing but kindness since he brought me to Albanaach, but sometimes he can be cold and calculating. He's done nothing but push me away since our arrival." Belle sighed despondently, averting her gaze to the dense, dark forest.

"Maybe he doesn't know what to make of you," Ruby surmised.

Belle cast her new companion a look of puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"You're exceptionally beautiful, and beautiful women can make men feel intimidated. It's possible he's developed affections for you which he's trying to sort through. The king hasn't had an easy life," Ruby illuminated, piquing Belle's curiosity.

"What kind of life has he had?" Belle inquired, intrigued by her master's hidden secrets.

"Granny lived under the reign of his father, King Malcolm, a selfish, villainous king, which drank too much ale and sent people to the gallows for his amusement. Prince Rumple was his only heir after his wife's many miscarriages. Granny said he was a sickly child for most of life. His mother died of the pestilence when he was just a boy, and his father died of intoxication before he was twenty. He became king at the age of nineteen with many burdens to bear from his father's failed reign. It took him many years to get Albannach back into working order," Ruby illuminated, filling Belle's heart with anguish.

"I had no idea he'd endured such pain," she whispered, feeling the weight of Ruby's words.

"Yeah, and to top it off, his wife left him when his son was merely two years old. They said she was a fair princess from a northern kingdom called Croiwen. Her father made her marry him to secure an alliance, but apparently she was in love with a navy captain. She ran away with him and hasn't been seen since," she dispelled

Belle's heart only broke further from her confession.

"Did you hear that?" Ruby whispered lowly, attuning her ears to the nighttime sounds.

Belle focused hard, hearing the sounds of snapping twigs. Her heart began to strum in her ears when she saw a lupine like creature emerge from the shadows. The beast was at least nine feet in diameter. It sniffed the ground, its gaze narrowing at the hollow of the tree. Belle didn't dare breathe as she readied her bow, aiming straight for the creature's heart. She pulled back and let the arrow fly. The creature whimpered loudly and growled angrily. Her heart leaped in her chest once she noticed the arrow had pierced it's leg. She hurriedly readied another arrow, emerging from the hollow. The wolf glared at her, its gaze intimidating. It snarled threateningly, limping slowly toward her.

Belle stepped back, ready to unleash another arrow.

"You must be brave, Belle." Belle recited the mantra over and over in her head, attempting to steady her fleeting resolve. The lycan's eyes bore into her. She was about to launch another arrow when she heard more commotion coming from the trees. The lycan averted its gaze from her to the obtrusion. She was astonished to see the enraged king emerge from the foliage, glaring vehemently at the beast.

"Leave her be! I'm what you came for, beast!" Rumpelstiltskin taunted, holding out the silver dagger which glimmered beneath the moonlight. The lycan studied his face, growling ferociously, and lunging at him.

"Rumple! NO!" Belle shouted, the arrow flying swiftly through her fingertips. She watched the wolf attempt to pin him down before the arrow pierced its flesh. She ran to his aid, noticing the arrow had pierced its left side, paralyzing it. The wolf laid motionlessly on the ground. Belle pulled his head onto her lap. He stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Belle," he respired weakly, reaching up to brush chestnut curls from her face. He grimaced in pain, and she noted his leg was bleeding.

"Hang on, Rumple. It's going to be okay," she crooned, touching his brow consolingly. Her breath hitched in her throat when another wolf emerged from the shadows, vexed and ready to pounce. She shielded him with her body, ready to make the ultimate sacrifice until she heard loud whining, and then silence. She opened her eyes warily, utterly shocked to see the other wolf had pinned the one she'd shot down. Her stomach lurched as the opposing wolf ripped out its jugular, giving it no chance to scream. The new wolf met her gaze, its eyes eerily familiar.

"Ruby..." Belle whispered knowingly as the wolf padded over to them quietly. She stared into its lupine eyes, immobilized by fear. The lycan stared at her intently before turning in the other direction, dashing off into the night.

Belle had no time to contemplate her friend's lycan genes. She had to get Rumple back to the village, and quick, for he was bleeding profusely. "Rumple, you need to try and stand up. I've got to get you some help." she instructed, attempting to assist him to his feet.

He hissed in pain. "I can't walk," he grimaced, pointing to his severed ligament.

"Then, I suppose I'll have to carry you…Get on my back," Belle commanded, slumping forward so he could climb on.

"You can't be serious…You can't carry me…I'm too heavy!" he protested.

"I'm used to a man's work, now get on before I make you," she threatened lowly. He sighed in defeat, climbing onto her back, while feeling more foolish than ever. He expected her to crumble beneath his weight at any moment, but it never happened. She carried him a quarter of a mile back to the village. Belle's lungs burned for relief with every step, but she trekked on until she saw the tavern still illuminated for the late travelers, looming in the distance.

"We're here…" she huffed, depositing him gently onto the ground.

"Thank you." He respired weakly, feeling amazed by the feats of his beautiful servant.

"I'll be right back…I'm going to get help," Belle reassured him as she made her way into the tavern.

Rumpelstiltskin attempted to focus as his eyesight began to blur. He couldn't faint. He had to stay awake. He sensed the world begin to fade around him as several strong arms lifted him into the air. The last thing he heard was her calling out to him in the distance, with so much longing in her voice. He wanted to call back, to reassure her he was fine, but the words died on his lips as he drifted into unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rumple opened his eyes hazily, allowing his vision to clear as distorted colors became visible images. The light in the room was fading, and he surmised it was nearly dusk. He wondered how long he'd been unconscious. He tried to move, but he grimaced in pain from his decision, realizing it hadn't been is his best interests, once his left leg began to throb.

"You're awake," a beautiful voice reverberated. He turned his head towards the door to see Belle perched against the egress, clean bandages in hand.

"How long have I been out?" He inquired, his voice coming out in a strained whisper.

"Here, have some water," she insisted, dipping a wooden cup in a bucket of fresh water and holding it to his lips. He gulped the liquid down greedily. She compliantly refilled it until his thirst was quenched.

"And to answer your question, about three days. You lost a lot of blood, and the bones in your left leg are shattered. You're probably have to learn to walk again, but we must make sure the bones heal properly first," she supplied, giving him a sympathetic glance.

"Ahh yes! Another fallacy I'm going to have to live with," he scoffed disgustingly, averting his gaze with disgruntlement.

Belle walked to the opposite side of his bed, the mattress dipping from the weight she bore on it as she settled down beside him. He stared at her beautiful face, noting the dark circles underneath her eyes. She appeared fatigued, as one who hadn't slept much in days. How long had she been up? Had she been caring for him around the clock? His heart swelled with gratitude for his beautiful servant. She gently grasped his hand in her own, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You're alive and that's all which matters. You may never walk properly ever again, but you still have much to be grateful for. You have your son, and I'll be here to help in any way I can," the beauty assured him, tears welling in her azure depths.

"Belle," he softly respired, sweeping a cluster of chestnut curls from her eyes.

"Rumple, I-"

"Papa, you're awake!" Baelfire exclaimed, barreling through the door, throwing his arms around his father exuberantly, leaving the thought incomplete on her tongue.

"Be gentle, Bae…Your Papa is still in a great deal of pain," Belle cautioned, causing the prince to relax his hold a bit.

"Papa, I'm so glad you're okay!" The boy sighed with anguished relief.

"It's going to take a lot more than an old wolf to get rid of your Papa," Rumple jested, ruffling his son's unruly mop of curls.

"I'll give you two a moment. I need to go downstairs and get some fresh water, so I can change your linens." Belle excused herself, exiting the room.

Rumpelstiltskin was disappointed to see her go, but occupied his disdain by diverting his attention to his son. "What have you been up to while I've been unconscious?" He quizzed.

"I've been keeping up with my studies and doing a little hunting with Graham on the side. He's been teaching me how to set my own snares. I caught a rabbit just the other day!" The prince asserted, his eyes lighting up with exuberance as he relayed his entire hunting venture to his father.

"How's Belle been fairing?" he inquired curiously.

"Belle has been taking care of you, Papa. She immediately took charge the night you were attacked. The town healer Esmeralda was summoned, but Belle didn't need her assistance at all. She knew exactly what herbs and plants you would need to heal. She's changed your bandages and attended to all of your needs. She's just like Mrs. Potts except much younger and a lot prettier," Baelfire informed him, wrenching his heart with guilt. He'd treated her so poorly, yet she'd saved his life, ready to sacrifice her own in the process. He couldn't fathom why either. He wasn't deserving of her kindness nor her hospitality.

"I need to apologize to her, son. Do you mind giving us a moment alone when she returns?" he requested.

"Of course Papa, You sure wouldn't want to lose her! She's one of a kind! I think she would make a wonderful mother as well. You should-" Rumpelstiltskin was surprised at his son's outburst. He held a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Let's take this one day at a time, okay, Bae? I think I should apologize before there are any proposals involved. Don't you?" he chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. He seemed to love Belle just as much as he did. He halted the thought immediately, focusing on the boy who shook his head compliantly.

"Of course, Papa. I just want you to get better!" Bae added, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Me too…I'll be back to my old self before you know it," he smiled, squeezing his hand lightly.

"You take it easy, Papa," he said before scampering off, probably to coerce Graham into taking him on another hunting venture.

Belle returned moments later with a basin full of hot water. She sat the basin on the nightstand close to his bed. "How do you feel?" she inquired, laying her supple palm across his forehead to check for fever.

"Truthfully, I'm in a lot of pain," he supplied, relishing the feeling of heat radiating from her hand.

"I've been placing a salve made from tealeaves on your wound to help prevent infection. I don't want a fever to set in. Now, I'm going to remove the bandages. You may feel a bit of discomfort. Please let me know if I hurt you," she responded, her azure irises filled with genuine concern, melting his heart in the process.

Rumple observed her undo the soiled bandages. She tossed them aside, dipping a clean washcloth into the tepid water, moving it gingerly over the exposed skin. He winced as she dipped her hand into the cool salve, spreading it over his torn ligament. He sighed in relief once she bandaged the wound, propping his leg up with a couple of pillows. She thoroughly washed her hands in a separate basin and dried them.

"Do you need anything else while I'm here?" she inquired, smoothing out her skirts.

The king swallowed back his pride, baring his heart to her. "Yes, there's one thing I want to say to you before you go. For what it's worth, Belle, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I frankly owe you more than an apology, and as soon as we return to Albannach, I'll grant you anything you desire, up to half my kingdom, if you wish it," he solemnly vowed.

Belle took a deep breath, clasping her hand in his own before continuing. "And I want to apologize to you as well, Rumple. I haven't been completely honest with you about myself. I've not always been a peasant," she admitted, biting her lip nervously, forcing herself to go through with her confession.

"You told me you were once a merchant's daughter," he stated knowingly, wondering if there were more to her tale.

"Well, there's more…" she respired deeply, taking a few steps back, fastening her gaze on him.

He gazed at her dubiously, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm Belle, the daughter of the honorable King Maurice and Queen Colette of Avonlea. My mother died when I was very young, and my father remarried in time to a tyrant-hungry woman, named Cora. My father died when I was sixteen, and my stepmother Cora forced me into a life of servitude. I was fleeing Avonlea the night you found me. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I had no other choice. I wasn't sure if I could trust you. I'll understand if you never want to see me again, but there's something else you must know, I care for you, Rumple, unlike I've cared for another. My feelings for you run deeper than any fleeting emotion. I want to stay with you in Albannach even if I never return to Avonlea. My home will always be with you." She swallowed hard at her admittance, pure vulnerability flashing within her azure depths. A thousand emotions coursed through him simultaneously as he reached for her.

"I wouldn't care if you were the farmer's daughter, my dear, Belle. You'll always have a place in Albannach, a place to call home. I made an oath to protect you, and I still stand by that. You've proven yourself more loyal to me than ten renowned knights. You're beautiful, brave, and true in every sense. You have the heart of a true queen, and I would love nothing more than to take you as my wife, if you'll have an old monster that is," he answered, his heart hammering against his ribcage tumultuously.

"I love you, Rumple," Belle declared, throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his tunic, reveling in his scent of sage and pine.

"And, I love you, Belle," he confessed, wrapping his arms securely around her torso, despite his protesting ligament.

She pulled away, blushing prettily. "What now?" she inquired, staring inquisitively into his solitary brown eye.

"We shall wed as soon as I'm all healed up, and after the honeymoon, I will gather my forces, and we shall take back your kingdom." He smirked, a twinkle in his eye as he divulged his plot.

"So, you will help me then?" she questioned him in disbelief.

"Of course, my dearest. No one has the right to take away something which doesn't belong to them, and your dear old stepmother is about to find out just how ruthless I truly am," he threatened darkly, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you, Rumple, but you need your rest. We'll discuss all of this later once your strength returns. You should sleep as much as possible. You'll heal faster if you do," she instructed, her heart feeling lighter than it had in years.

"Not so fast," he stated, grabbing her arm before she could arise from his bed.

"What is it?" Belle queried.

"I think a goodnight kiss is in due order." He grinned, pointing to his lips teasingly.

"And what if I told you I wasn't going to kiss you until our wedding day?" she taunted, etching closer to him, her warm breath ghosting against his lips.

"I would dare say, you're a terrible liar," he rumbled in his thick brogue, pressing his lips against hers chastely. Belle cupped the side of his face gently, deepening the kiss, eliciting a heady moan from his throat as he carded his fingers through her chestnut tresses wantonly.

"I take it the two of you've made up," a childish voice reverberated from the doorway. Their lips parted quickly once they realized they weren't alone. Blushing fiercely, they diverted their gazes away from each other awkwardly.

"Tell Belle goodnight, son," the king swiftly changed the subject.

"Yes, I was just leaving!" she laughed nervously, sidestepping around the Prince. She gathered up her belongings, vacating the room.

"You know what, Papa..." Baelfire continued, grinning at his father mischievously.

"What is it, son?" Rumple inquired, the color in his cheeks dissipating.

"I think Belle can love us…don't you, Papa?" he inquired to the King.

"I do, Bae, I certainly do." Feeling a smile tug at his lips, and his heart swell with unspeakable joy, as he thought of his blue eyed beauty wearing a wedding gown in the heart of summer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Belle gazed forlornly at the dark expanse of village outside her bedroom window. The moon was merely a small sliver of light, hiding behind dark rain clouds. The wind had significantly picked up since the sun had set. Belle was troubled. She hadn't seen Ruby since the night she'd killed the wolf, and four days had passed since then. Granny Lucas was in a frenzy, but she refused to send out a search party. Belle assumed it had something to do with her Lycan abilities.

She observed the clouds roll away from the moon, silently illuminating the village. She noticed a slender figure dart behind a tree adjacent to the tavern. Ruby was back. She grabbed a pair of breeches she'd "borrowed" from Rumple and pulled them on under her nightgown. They were a bit loose, but she didn't have time to "fix up". She grabbed her satchel and bounded for the stairs, heading for the back entrance.

Belle headed for the trees, praying the mysterious figure was indeed Ruby. Her hand gravitated towards her chest from fright when she nearly ran into the Lycan girl. Ruby stared hard at Belle, a look of panic flickering across her gaze. Belle grabbed the young woman's shoulders to stabilize her.

"Ruby, it's me, and you're going to be okay…Come back up to my room with me, and we'll talk," Belle coaxed soothingly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ruby nodded slowly, allowing Belle to lead them back to her chamber. Belle shut the door, latching it in the process. Ruby timidly sat on her bed, a beeswax candle flickering on the windowsill.

"Tell me what happened." Belle respired, gathering the nervous girl's hands in her own, brushing her fingers over her bruised knuckles to calm her.

Ruby took a shallow breath before speaking. "I watched you shoot the wolf with your arrow, but I had no idea you would miss it. I sensed the moon calling out to me, enticing me to come out of the hollow, but I was frightened of turning. Mother really gave me the ring to keep me from turning, because she knows what I am. She discouraged me from embracing that part of myself, but I knew I had to give into my lupine desires to save your life. The opposing Lycan was a lot stronger than me, but I was able to defeat it because you had weakened it. I was in turmoil from killing my own kind, so I stayed in the woods a few days to cool off. I truly relished being free from the shackles of society these past few days. I was tempted to never return, but I knew I had to come back for Granny." Ruby admitted, bursting into tears.

Belle collected the young woman into her arms, astonished by her revelation. "Ruby, you're not a monster. You're a hero, and you saved everyone!"

Ruby pulled away from Belle, a look of distraught returning to her eyes. "What about the other wolf? They have to know someone else did that."

Belle touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ruby. The town council believes I slit the wolf's throat with Rumple's dagger. Rumple doesn't seem to remember you either. He still thinks I killed the wolf," she affirmed.

"You must never speak of that night to anyone!" Ruby threateningly waved her index finger in her face.

"Don't worry, Ruby, I won't tell a soul. How about I swap you a secret for a secret? I know you're secret, so I might as well tell you one of mine," Belle suggested, curving a smile.

"What's your secret?" Ruby inquired, etching closer, curiosity flickering across her gaze.

"If I tell you, then you can never dispel my secret to anyone. That will be the deal between us," Belle affirmed.

"Deal," Ruby replied.

"Rumple asked me to marry him," Belle admitted, a huge grin stretching across her face.

"You're marrying the king!?" Ruby stammered, completely taken aback by her confession.

Belle chuckled at her friend's reaction. "Yes, as soon as he's all better, we'll be tying the knot," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's amazing, but I don't really understand why you would marry him. You're young and beautiful! You could practically have any man you wanted. The king isn't exactly on my list of probable suitors," Ruby retorted.

"You know, Ruby, I think you should be able to understand why I love him. You're a beautiful woman on the outside, but you're also a wolf. Many people would call you a ravenous beast, but you and I both know that isn't accurate, especially after how you saved everyone. The King may appear undesirable to many, but they can't see his heart which is the most beautiful part of him. I love him because his heart is true, and beauty is only skin deep. People who marry only for appearances are in for true heartache, because beauty is fleeting and doesn't last forever," Belle stated wisely, causing the wolf girl to hang her head shamefully.

"You're right, Belle. I'm sorry for berating him," Ruby added apologetically.

"It's alright, Ruby, I don't expect anyone to understand my affections towards the king, but I don't owe anyone an explanation either," she replied.

"Do whatever makes you happy, Belle," Ruby returned with a loud yawn befitting of a lazed dog ready for an afternoon nap.

"I plan on it." The beauty gleamed, blowing out the candle, her head dancing with dreams of being wed to her beloved.

~X~

The following morning Belle and Ruby parted ways. She inconspicuously returned to her Granny who surprisingly didn't lash out at her. She was a little peeved about losing her quiver of enchanted arrows, but Belle was sure she could compensate them somehow. The old woman threw her arms around her daughter's neck, pulling her close, baptizing her cloak with her tears. Belle had quietly explained everything to Granny Lucas who made her swear an oath to never tell. Belle swore by her loyalties to Albannach that she would protect them.

Later that day, Belle made her way to Rumple's chamber with fresh bandages and a clean basin of water. She presumed he was still asleep. She smiled to herself, settling on the edge of his bed. She brushed strands of silvery brown locks from his eyes, watching his age lines twitch into a serene smile.

Rumple's eyes fluttered open lazily, his smile broadening when he beheld her face. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" he inquired, gazing dreamily at her.

"Why would you say that?" She wrinkled her nose at his comment, attempting to conceal a smile.

"Because when I woke up, I saw your face, and I thought you were an angel," he remarked in his velvety brogue, sending heat pooling in her belly.

"I think you're trying awfully hard to woo me, your majesty," she purred in a sultry voice, etching closer to his face.

"Is it working?" He respired heavily at her close proximity.

"Very much so," she whispered sensually, closing the gap between them. He rested his hand gingerly on the base of her neck, bidding her closer to him, allowing his fingers to drift languidly down her backside. She poured every ounce of emotion she had into their kiss, while tracing the seam of his lips with her tongue teasingly, eliciting a groan from his throat.

"Can I please ask you two a favor?" A voice reverberated from the doorway, causing them to disentangle themselves quickly. Belle stood, noting Baelfire perched against the egress, a look of disgust permeating his boyish features.

"Yes?" Belle answered first, a rosy blush discoloring her cheeks.

"Please put a sign on the door if you're going to be doing that. After all, I don't want to walk in on anything I'm not supposed to see." The prince gagged, grabbing a brown satchel from his bed, and prancing back out the door.

"Well, that was awkward," Belle mumbled embarrassingly, wringing her hands on her skirts.

"I'm a bit concerned at what he meant by that," Rumple replied with fatherly concern.

"I'm almost afraid to ask. Maybe he's been hanging around with the huntsman too much," Belle said, becoming uncomfortable with the apparent topic they may be unknowingly discussing.

"I really hope it isn't that, but I'm sure I'm going to have to ask eventually," he sighed, placing his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"Well that isn't something I'm ready to discuss with you yet, Rumple. I plan to wear white on my wedding day," she chided lightly, making him furrow his brow at her.

"You mean we can't talk about French kissing?" he feigned ignorance, resulting in a pillow wallop to the head. His Belle was sure a feisty one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Regina watched as King Leopold bent down on one knee, holding out a beautiful sparkling diamond. She didn't love the king, but she held no ill will towards him either. She surmised this was her only way out of Avonlea. She would marry the king, and she would make sure he never allowed her mother near her again. At least he was kind to her and treated her as an equal.

"Regina, will you bestow this honor upon me by becoming my wife?" The King proposed.

"Yes, your majesty, I will marry you," Regina obliged, pushing Daniel's face out of her mind forever. She had loved him, but she had to let him go. She may never have true love, but she could have a happy life here. She could be free from her mother's evil clutches once and for all.

"Well, isn't this wonderful!" Cora chirped gaily, tucking an arm around Regina's shoulders.

Regina winced at the feeling of her mother's arm around her, a distinct reminder of the ten lashes she'd received only three months ago.

"Splendid, we shall marry at once then!" The King exclaimed, pulling Regina away from Cora's grasp. She sighed in relief, clinging to his arm securely as he led them away. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the enraged look on her mother's face. Regina admired the beautiful diamond on her left ring finger, realizing there were far worse things than a loveless marriage. She would be a fair queen, and one day, she would overthrow her mother's cruel reign of tyranny. Avonlea would soon fall. The trading industry was suffering immensely, and Regina realized her mother only desired this union to merge the kingdoms, pulling them out of debt. What the Queen didn't realize was she would leave her there to drown. King Leopold would ask questions once he noticed those ugly scars marring her backside, and she would then expose her mother's cruelty and lies.

"When shall we marry, my dearest, Regina?" Leopold asked once they were alone. He touched her face tenderly, his eyes full of so much kindness, it burned her. She wasn't used to anyone being this kind to her, other than her beloved, Daniel.

"Will a week be enough time for us?" Regina inquired to her new fiance.

"Yes, I will make the preparations! There shall be a royal wedding in one week's time!" He smiled exuberantly.

"Excellent, is it okay if I send for my things in Avonlea? I don't see any need in returning if Astyn is to be my home in such a short time," Regina requested, hoping he would have no objection to her prompt move into the palace.

"Of course, my dear! Anything you wish is my command!" He chuckled, dropping an affectionate kiss to her brow.

"Thank you for being so gracious to me, your Highness." Regina felt her lips curve into a smile, her heart burning with revenge.

"You're quite welcome, my darling! I'm having a splendid time with you, but sadly, I must cut our meeting short. I must meet with my royal council, for they have some crucial affairs they must discuss with me. I'm certain Snow would love to spend some time with you. Why don't you go find her, and I'll send word to the stable boy to saddle up the horses? Snow certainly enjoys your company," Leopold suggested, taking her hand and kissing the top of it lightly. "I bid you farewell, my fairest, maiden," he returned.

Heat rose in his cheeks from the intensity of his gaze.

"It's always such a delight to spend time with Snow," Regina complied, grateful for another excuse to evade her mother.

"Very well, then! I'll send for Snow and have her meet you at the stables," he returned before taking his leave. Regina was about to head to the stables when a woman with auburn hair blocked her path, a stern look masking her features.

"What do you want, mother? I have to go meet Snow. She's waiting for me at the stables," Regina protested, unable to hide the ire in her voice.

"I simply wished to congratulate you on your little engagement, dear," Cora sniggered, her serpentine gaze boring into the princess.

"Thank you, but now I must go," Regina remarked glacially, attempting to sidestep around her.

"Don't think for one minute I don't know what you're up to!" Cora hissed, pinching her hard on the chin, and pulling her forward.

Regina wrenched herself away from her mother's grasp. "Is that any way to treat your queen, mother?" She sneered, unable to conceal the gratification dripping from her lips.

"What are you talking about!?" Cora demanded infuriatingly.

"Don't you get it mother? I won! You only wanted me to marry the king for your own convenience, but I figured it out. I can become the queen you've always longed for me to be, and the wonderful prospect of all of it is, I don't owe you anything!" Regina grinned triumphantly, pushing open the door, leaving Cora standing there to stew in her anger.

"Oh, my dear, this war has just begun," Cora whispered sinisterly to herself. Regina may have thought she'd outwitted her, but she was still the one calling the shots. Her daughter had no idea who she was up against.

~X~

Rumple and Belle had been residing in Elameth for a total of three months while he'd healed. They weren't able to travel back to Albannach because of his frail condition. The first month of his sickness had been hellish. He'd developed an infection in his leg. Belle was afraid they'd have to amputate it, but fortunately, he'd pulled through. The second month was spent persuading him out of bed a few minutes each day to walk on his strained ligament, ensuring he didn't lose the strength in his muscles, impairing him from walking. Rumple was a stubborn fellow at times, but Belle had found a way to entice him. They made up their own little game where she owed him a kiss for every step he took, and he always counted.

It was their third month in Elameth, and they were finally going home. Rumple's mobility was limited, but he was deemed well enough to make the journey home. Belle observed as the remainder of their luggage was loaded into the carriage. She turned to Baelfire who was conversing shyly with a golden haired girl merely a stone's throw away. She couldn't help but smile at the young prince. He'd taken well to peasant life, and had wormed his way into the villagers' hearts. He was usually hunting with Graham or meandering about with the other village boys. However, the girl was someone he'd only taken up with recently. Belle gazed fondly at the pair, granting them a few extra minutes to converse before they journeyed home.

"Moraine, I'm really going to miss you. I have no idea when I'll get to see you again." Baelfire sighed disappointingly, rocking back and forth on his heels idly.

"Perhaps I should give you something to remember me by then," Moraine suggested with a girlish smile.

"What would that be?" Baelfire inquired inquisitively.

"How about my necklace?" she suggested, undoing the colored twine she'd made out of old pieces of rope. The necklace had been dyed green, contrasting beautifully with her verdant irises. She pressed it into his palm, closing it gently.

"Then I must give you something to remember me by as well," the Prince insisted, handing her his lucky rabbit's foot- the one he'd caught in his first snare.

"Oh, thank you, Bae, I'll always treasure it!" Moraine exclaimed tearfully, throwing her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Bae's cheeks reddened as he hugged her timidly.

"Until we meet again, milady," Bae smiled, releasing himself from her arms, reluctantly.

"I'll miss you, Bae," she returned, melancholy flickering across her gaze.

"I promise I'll return one day soon," he vowed, taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously as he'd often observed his father do with Belle.

She kissed his cheek affectionately. "Until we meet again," she grinned girlishly. Baelfire waved dumbly at the blonde as he touched his cheek in awe.

Belle couldn't help but smile adoringly at the pair. The spell they'd cast over her was broken as she heard the King begin to fuss about being ready to depart. She sighed, turning her attention towards Bae. "We should go, Bae!" she called out regretfully, wishing she could allow him more time with his new friend.

"I'm coming!" Bae called back, lingering beside Moraine for a few more precious seconds.

"I'll see you again someday," Bae reassured her, tucking a loose golden curl behind her ear.

"I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back," she beamed, clasping his hand in her own. He squeezed her hand, nodding reassuringly before darting towards the carriage.

Belle watched him climb into the carriage. She followed as the guard shut the door behind them.

Rumpelstiltskin took up an entire seat, propping his bad leg up on some cushions.

"Well, I suppose we're all finally going home," Belle added, liking the sound of what home meant for them. She and Rumple would be wed within the week. They'd decided to have a private ceremony with no guests. She didn't need the word getting back to her "darling" stepmother about her upcoming nuptials.

"Yes! I'm ecstatic about leaving that wretched place behind!" The King sneered, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"I liked the village, Papa. I want to come back and visit in the fall. Moraine said they have a harvest festival. It sounded like loads of fun," Bae said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Perhaps once you've mastered your book of Latin, we'll talk about it," he countered.

Baelfire's gaze faltered. "Aww, Papa! You know I've been trying really hard! You can't make me learn an entire language in just a few months time!"

"Don't worry, Bae! I'll bring you to the harvest festival even if your father doesn't want to come. I know how hard you've been working," Belle reassured him.

"Thanks, Belle! You're the best!" Bae gushed, sticking out his tongue at his father.

"Who put you in charge of my son's affairs?" He protested, his gaze boring into hers.

"You did when you put me in charge of his studies and asked me to marry you. I think I have the right to decide if he should go to the festival or not. Besides, the villagers have been nothing but gracious to us since we arrived. They've been wonderful hosts, bending to your every whim and woe. In fact, I believe we should donate money to their festival and make it the grandest one they've ever celebrated," Belle comeback, shutting him up immediately. He had no right to question her after how much she'd done for him. He owed her his life for saving him, and she'd given him her heart.

"Fine, we'll go to the bloody festival!" he complied, growling in displeasure.

"It would be a pity if that look were to freeze on your face," Belle teased, followed by a slew of childish giggles from the prince.

His lips involuntarily tugged into a smile at her retort. He tried to fight it, but Belle never failed to make him smile. It was impossible not to whilst in her company. She always seemed to win him over no matter how foul his mood was.

"There's that beautiful smile I know and love," she praised, returning it with one of her own, causing him to melt on the inside. He was okay with her winning if he got to wake up to her radiant smile every morning. He would never fathom how he was able to make her smile, let alone capture her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Belle relaxed on the settee, curled up in a good book. She turned another page, focusing on the text. She hadn't noticed her master had entered the library with their afternoon tea. He smiled fondly at the beauty, enraptured in another world entirely. She licked her lips, concentrating intensely on the text until she heard someone clear their throat awkwardly. She glanced up, startled by her current company.

"Rumple." She smiled coyly at him, abandoning her forgotten book. She stood up, throwing her arms around him, exuberantly.

"Why hello there," he greeted her, granting her a half lidded gaze. He pulled her flush against him, causing her to shudder with delight, sending warmth blazing in her abdomen.

"Hello yourself," she smirked, mischievousness dancing within her azure depths.

"Do you know what time it is?" Rumple whispered against the shell of her ear.

"What's it time for?" Belle inquired curiously.

"It's time for our afternoon tea," he supplied, pulling away from her. She groaned inwardly at the loss of contact. He had been toying with her ever since they'd gotten back from Elameth. He was having fun, putting them in compromising situations, leaving her all flustered at the end of a steamy make out session. She often wondered if he wanted her to remain virtuous until their wedding day.

Belle sat down in the chair adjacent from him. He poured them both a cup of chamomile tea. She nestled the warm cup in her hands, bringing it to her lips. She allowed the tepid liquid to cascade down her throat, making her toes curl. Tea had turned out to be their signature drink. They both simply adored it.

Rumple took a short sip of his brew, placing it haphazardly next to the edge of the table. He was about to pick it up, but he accidentally bumped the table with his knee, knocking it off the edge.

He sighed, reaching down to pick up his cup. He examined it, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"It's chipped…I guess I'll have to throw it away, now," he surmised, ready to toss the cup.

"Let me see it," she commanded.

He shrugged, reluctantly handing her the white and blue ceramic cup.

Belle examined the cup's rim, running her fingers over the chipped surface. "I think it adds charm to the cup. I think you should keep it," she said, handing it back to him.

"Charm?" Rumple furrowed a brow at her use of the adjective. Belle took this opportunity to crawl into his lap. He gazed at her, his heart thrumming erratically. She beamed, pushing strands of hair from his eyes.

"I find that the most broken people are the most beautiful," she whispered, dusting a manicured nail down his jaw line. He grasped her hand in his own, raising it to his mouth to kiss it.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he added, trailing kisses up her arm.

The feel of his supple lips on her skin was doing miraculous things to her body. In two more days she would be completely his. Why was he making it so hard to relinquish her self control?

He pulled her dress down, exposing her shoulder, branding his lips there.

"How does that make you feel, Belle?" he rumbled into her ear. She answered his question by pressing her lips against his own in heated passion. Rumple groaned, running his fingers through her thick tresses. They didn't hear the sound of the library door open or an unamused party groan in response.

"You know…You two are worse than a couple of dogs in heat!" Bae scoffed as he made his way past them towards the other end of the library. They pulled away immediately, feeling flustered at being caught.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be? Like jousting lessons?" Rumple inquired to his son.

"Rufus is sick, Papa, so I decided to come to the library and find something to read. I suppose I thought this library was built for the entire purpose of expanding my knowledge?" The Prince furrowed a brow.

"It was," he coughed awkwardly.

Belle took this as a hint to put some distance between them. She began to uncomfortably gather up the tea service.

"Well, I see no problem then." Bae shrugged, picking out a couple of tomes about ancient history on dragons and tales of knighthood. Belle nodded to the young prince as he made his way out of the library.

"Where were we?" Rumple growled playfully, reaching out to her.

Belle smacked his hand away gently. "I think we should part ways for the night. The wedding is the day after tomorrow, and I have much to prepare for."

"Ahh, you're no fun!" Rumple whined, giving her a pouty look which greatly resembled the one Bae gave her when he didn't want to complete an assignment.

"Some things are worth waiting for, Rumple. In two more days, I'll be yours forever, she winked, flouncing away.

"It's a good thing we won't be seeing much of each other for these next two days…I don't think I could hold out much longer," he groaned inwardly, watching his beauty sway her hips, taunting him. Just two more days…He could do this even if it killed him.

~X~

Regina gazed in the full length mirror at her magnificent wedding gown. She would be getting married in just two short days. This was her final fitting for the dress. The tailor examined the train, surmising he should probably take it in a few more inches.

Regina was surprised when her maid Joanna burst through the door. She had requested the woman accompany her to Astyn. She was the only one in Avonlea to ever show her any kindness, and she sure wasn't leaving her at the mercy of her mother. Wisps of ginger hair fell erratically around the woman's face, sweat beading her brow.

"Joanna, what's wrong?" Regina inquired, picking up her skirts, rushing hurriedly towards the other woman. She heard the tailor hiss in protest. She gave him a sharp glance. He averted his gaze uncomfortably, shuffling to the other side of the room.

"It's Princess Snow! She fell off her horse while riding earlier! They say she's developed a high fever. They don't know what's wrong with her!" Joanna panicked.

"Where is she?" Regina inquired fearfully. She'd grown extremely close to the young girl over her visits to Astyn within the past few months.

"She's in her chamber at the moment. The doctor won't allow any visitors." Joanna sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I suppose the wedding shall be delayed then." Regina stated, feeling relieved yet empty all at once.

"Perhaps not, your Highness, I'm sure the king still intends to wed you," Joanna replied encouragingly.

"Yes, but not until Snow is well. She's everything to him, and I truly hope she recovers soon." Regina sighed remorsefully, the melancholy evident in her voice. Joanna cast her a sympathetic glance, clasping her shoulder tightly.

~X~

Cora stood in front of her full length mirror, the vial of poison still clasped in her hand. Thwarting her daughter's plans had been too easy. The naïve princess had been easily persuaded into trying her "special" apple turnovers. In just a matter of hours, Snow had fallen deathly ill. She knew her daughter would realize she was behind it soon enough and come to her, begging for the remedy, but she wouldn't give it to her unless she bowed to her every whim and woe. It was high time Regina realized who was really the one in control.

"You've waged a war you cannot win, my dear." Cora smirked at her reflection sinisterly, ready to have the power back within her grasp. She would always come out on top, and would let no one stand in her way, including her own daughter. Regina would soon be back under her thumb where she belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Belle admired her full length wedding gown in the mirror. Tiny pink roses were sewn into the embroidery, including a thin lace overlay with shimmering sparkles. Chestnut curls were gathered in a high ponytail. She wore no makeup but a ruby lacquer, because Rumplestilskin didn't want a bit of her beauty masked. He preferred her all natural for their nuptials.

"You look stunning, your majesty," Mrs. Potts said with tears in her eyes. Belle smiled, turning to the kind maid. She placed a white gloved hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for all you've done for me since my arrival. Your kindness can never be repaid," Belle supplied, tears forming in her eyes.

Mrs. Potts shook her head lightly, "No, your highness, I should be thanking you. You've made the master happier than I've ever seen him before. You brought his smile back."

Belle felt tears begin to gather in her eyes once more, throwing her arms around the older woman who felt just like a mother. Mrs. Potts squeezed her tightly before dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Well, my dear, let's not keep the master waiting any longer. He longs to make you his wife, and I won't deny him such a luxury," Mrs. Potts remarked, leading her towards the door.

Belle took a deep breath, clinging to the maid as they walked down the elongated hallway to the outer court where the ceremony would be held, with the simple company of Mrs. Potts and Baelfire.

She wanted to keep the matter quiet until she felt ready to dispel her secret. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rumple, but Cora kept her on guard. She didn't want to risk having her wedding day sabotaged by that vile woman. For an entire week, she would forget all about kingdom affairs. She would be traveling to Astyn to honeymoon in Rumple's summer palace, which was a humble estate compared to the Dark Castle. A king named Leopold was the ruler of Astyn, but he had no quarrels with Rumple's summer palace being settled within the mountains. The two monarchs had an agreement which stated Leopold could stay there whenever he traveled that way. Rumple barely used his other residence, but this called for a special occasion.

They would stay in Astyn for a week and then travel back to Albannach to start their new lives together. The doors opened and there stood Rumplestiltskin in the outer court, wearing a dark emerald shirt with brown leather trousers. He wore a matching waistcoat and boots. Belle felt his eyes fasten on her, causing her to blush. She came to stand in front of him, her veil masking her face.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Belle-of-mine," he gushed, causing her skin to tingle from his sentiment. He gathered her hands in his own, gazing deeply into her azure depths.

The priest looked at both of them, opening his large book of Holy Writ. "Are we all ready then?" he inquired to the couple, which both nodded with love swelling in their hearts.

"You've both written your own vows. Your Highness, you may proceed first," the priest commanded, turning to Rumple.

"Belle, in your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart I have found my love. In your soul I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh, and you let me cry. You are my very breath, my very heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this I'm certain, you are lodged in my heart. I've thrown away the key, and you must stay there forever. I will love you and cherish you the rest of my days as my wife." Rumplestilskin declared solemnly, peering into her eyes, full of so much love and adoration. He slipped the ring on her finger, a sapphire contrasting beautifully with her eye color.

Belle felt her heart burst with joy as she allowed his commitment to wash over her. She pushed back the tears, grasping his hands tightly in her own as she recited her vows. "Rumple, you are my inspiration, and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You make me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You're more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. I am yours, and you are mine. Of this I'm certain, you are lodged in my heart. I've thrown away the key, and you must stay there forever. I will love you and cherish you the rest of my days as my husband." She dedicated herself wholly to him before slipping the golden band onto his left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest replied. Rumplestiltskin lifted Belle's veil, enrapturing her in a heartfelt kiss, mustering every feeling he had for her to the surface.

"I love you," she smiled, joyful tears welling in her eyes as she gazed upon him amorously.

"And I love you," he returned, as they made their way to the carriage which was waiting for them.

"Papa, wait!" a childish voice called from behind. They both turned around to be met by the strong embrace of a nine year old boy.

"You both be careful okay?" Baelfire said as he held them close. They both hugged their son tightly before letting him go.

"We'll be fine, Bae. Don't give Mrs. Potts any trouble…Do you understand me?" Rumplestiltskin threatened lowly.

"Of course, Papa." Bae nodded, a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"Enjoy your week off, Baelfire. We have a lot of studying to catch up on once I return," Belle jested, giving him a wink.

"Of course," Bae smirked before he ran off towards Mrs. Potts.

"Shall we?" Rumplestiltskin inquired, offering her his arm, helping her into the carriage that would take them to Astyn. They just had no idea what awaited them once they arrived. Their lives would never be the same ever again.

~X~

Regina walked into Snow White's chamber, startled to see a shimmering blue figure with wings hovering above the girl. Leopold was also present, a distressed look in his eyes. Regina stood by the door, unwilling to barge in. She watched as the fairy moved her wand over Snow's body. An ethereal blue light surrounded her, but quickly dissipated.

"My magic cannot cure this ailment I'm afraid. There isn't a tonic in the realm that can remedy this poison. It's from a land I'm unfamiliar with." The blue fairy sighed, deflated.

"May I have a look?" Regina interrupted, walking towards Snow's bed.

"Regina…Blue says there's nothing to be done. It's hopeless, I-" Leopold supplied, distressed, but she ignored him, making her way over to the ailing child.

Regina felt her blood run cold when she saw the familiar markings on Snow's left side. "I know this poison. It's called dream shade, and I do know someone who can cure it," Regina imparted, touching the feverish child's brow lightly.

"You do? I will pay any price for such a tonic. When you see this person, please inform them that I'm willing to pay any amount. I just can't lose my daughter," Leopold pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'll see what I can do." Regina swallowed hard, realizing exactly who was behind this. Her mother was trying to thwart her once more, but she would find a way to convince her to give her the tonic. Cora wasn't going to best her this time. Regina had a few tricks of her own, and she couldn't wait to use them on her doting mother.

A/AN: The next chapter will be Honeymooning in Anstyn. Regina will confront Cora, and Cora might just find out all about Belle. Stay tuned peeps, and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rumplestiltskin paid his guards off well to go venturing into the town of Astyn. He didn't want them hovering over them like a couple of protective hens. He was a stout man and could hold his own. He carried his new bride into the inner chambers of the castle despite the protests of his torn ligament. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling lovingly at him.

"I can't imagine how much pain you must be in right now," she said as he deposited her onto the marble floor of a what resembled to her a grand ballroom. A crystal chandelier hung above their heads, and various sets of golden doors surrounded them.

"It's worth any pain if I get to hold you in my arms." He remarked with a chivalrous bow. He held out his hand to her. "I know that most royal weddings are accompanied by grand feasts and magnificent balls. I feel that I've cheated you since I've given you neither. I know that one dance won't make up for it, but shall we call it a start?"

Belle took his hand, a light blush discoloring her cheeks. "You, silly man…You should know that none of those things matter to me."

"You deserve the finest things this world has to offer," he responded, holding out both his hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again. "And you're the finest I could ask for." She chortled in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. Rumplestiltskin held onto Belle's hand tightly, afraid if he let go, she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream he would awaken from at any moment. Beautiful princess's couldn't love men with scarred faces, could they? They turned opposite of each other, switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from the another.

"You're a natural…I take it that you're accustomed to this form of dance." He smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"I've attended a few balls in my lifetime." Belle winked as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding his beautiful wife – his sacred treasure and blessed assurance he was surely worth loving.

"I love you so much, Belle-of-mine." Rumplestiltskin told her, twirling her around in his arms once more, holding onto her tightly, simply lingering in the moment.

"And I love you my dearest, Rumple," Belle stated ardently, reaching up to caress his scarred cheek.

He shuddered in delight, clasping her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded against his.

"Why don't we get more comfortable?" she purred suggestively, sending heat straight to his groin. This woman was unraveling him from the inside out. She held his heart in her hands, to do with as she wished. He still couldn't fathom why she'd chosen someone as hideous as him. She should have been repulsed by his appearance, but instead of seeing the scorn he expected, all that reflected back to him was love in her enchanting azure depths.

"As you wish." He respired, leading her from the ballroom. They walked up a flight of stairs before entering a chamber with a large four poster bed, oaken wardrobe, several beautiful tapestries adorning the wall, and a wash room.

"Shall we get more comfortable, then?" he smirked suggestively, massaging her shoulders gently.

"Yes, but not yet…I have a surprise for you." She winked sensually, pulling away from him. He nodded as he watched her unhinge her trunk the guards had brought up. She pulled out a small bag and made her way into the wash room.

Rumplestiltskin awaited for his bride to return, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He hadn't been with another woman since Milah, so he knew he was out of "practice". He wanted his Belle's first time to be magical and one she wouldn't forget. He longed to be a skilled lover for her. He was so wrapped up in his insecurities that he didn't hear the door open.

He was startled when he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Rumple, are you okay?" Belle inquired to her husband. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he noticed she'd let her hair down. It cascaded in chestnut waves over her shoulders. She wore a robe of light blue silk that accented her curves perfectly.

"Belle…" he respired, pulling her onto his lap. She ran her fingers through his graying brown hair lovingly.

"I don't deserve you or any of this…" Rumplestiltskin sighed as his insecurities overwhelmed him once more. He placed his hands in his lap, fidgeting slightly.

"Rumple, what's this really about?" Belle questioned, now sitting on the bed beside him.

"Look at me and look at you…I don't deserve someone as beautiful as you," he revealed, averting his gaze timidly.

"Rumple, you're very beautiful to me. Your heart is true and it's what I fell in love with. My mother used to tell me not to wed for great names and powerful alliances. She always told me that those things didn't hold a kingdom together. Love does, and I've found my true love in you," she reassured him. He turned towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He buried his face in her neck, reveling in her invigorating scent of roses.

"I'll always be true to you, Belle-of-mine," he whispered against her skin, trailing kisses down her neck until he came to the sash in her robe.

"Are you sure you want this?" he inquired with trembling hands as he undid the knot.

"More than anything," she gasped, pulling him in for another deep kiss. He took his time, placing kisses all over her body, savoring her like a rich wine, paying special attention to gashes and scars which marred her beautiful flesh. Belle poured every ounce of emotion into their lovemaking, until all of his insecurities dissipated.

After it was over, they held each other under the glow of the candlelight. Sweat beaded coated their bodies with the scent of their lovemaking still lingering in the air.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" he inquired, noting the forlorn look in her eyes. He pushed chestnut locks of hair from her eyes.

"I was just thinking about my parents and how things have changed so much for me over the last few years. I went from being a princess, to an orphaned peasant, and now I'm a queen." She chuckled dryly at the irony of it all.

"We will get your kingdom back, my love. I promise," he vowed, attempting to ease her mind.

"Of course." She feigned a smile. She truly wanted to believe him, but she also knew he'd never crossed paths with the vile queen before. She closed her eyes, relishing the warmth his body provided, which would keep her nightmares at bay. Life hadn't been the same for her since Cora waltzed into she and her father's lives, and she wondered how much bloodshed she'd have to endure before she could reclaim her throne. Life had never been more complicated.

~X~

Regina stared at the reflection of her mother looking back at her. The Blue Fairy had placed a glamor spell on her which made her look like Cora's double. The enchantment would only last about an hour, but she would need it if she wanted to sneak into her mother's vault, which was heavily guarded. The fairy had whisked them back to Avonlea to the lower castle chamber, right under the dungeons.

"I can't do this," Regina respired nervously, facing the chamber door.

"Yes you can. You must do it for Snow," the Blue Fairy encouraged.

"You're right." Regina sighed, envisioning the child's face she'd grown to love so much.

"I'll be waiting for you back in Astyn. Just snap your fingers, and the magic will bring you back to where you started," the Fairy supplied before disappearing. Regina took a deep breath before pushing the doors of the vault open. Two guards stood behind the door, bowing reverently before her. She said nothing as she pushed open another door which led to a dimly lit room full of shelves with different labels on them. Cora was in the business of obsessively trading poisons and antidotes. Dark magic was a taboo practice in their realm, left to the fairies mostly, and they didn't associate with mere mortals unless you were a noble. She supposed Avonlea had it's own assigned court fairy, but it probably stayed away with her mother prancing about. She nearly gave up until she spied a a bottle that read dream shade on the label. An identical bottle of antidote sat beside it. Regina prayed it was the right one, tucking it safely in her pocket.

"Well aren't you a brave one, impersonating me like this." A malicious voice reverberated from behind her. Regina felt her blood run cold as she turned to face the woman she was masquerading.

"Put what you've taken back, and I might give you a running start. My pets are quite hungry this time of day," Cora purred, drawing closer to her. Regina realized her mother didn't know who she was, so she decided to use this to her advantage.

"And it's too bad you won't get that chance." Regina smirked, with a snap of her fingers. Blue smoke filled the vault, whisking her back to Astyn.

The Blue Fairy was waiting for her like she'd promised. "Did you get it?" she inquired anxiously.

"Yes, now get me out of this garb, please," Regina demanded, wishing she didn't have to look like her mother another second.

"Of course, now let's go help Snow!" the Blue Fairy commanded with a wave of her wand, transporting them to her chamber.

Leopold stood, holding his daughter's hand, hopelessness beheld in his eyes. They lit up immediately when he saw Regina. "Did you get it?" inquired the king anxiously.

"Yes, it's right here," Regina stated, uncorking the bottle. She poured a small amount in Snow's mouth. The child coughed a few times before the markings of the dream shade began to dissipate.

"You saved her," King Leopold announced astonishingly.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Regina smiled thoughtfully as the king hugged his daughter. The moment should have warmed her heart but it left a bitter aftertaste instead. The only thing she could think about was Daniel and how she longed to see him again, but that was impossible. She would surely be wed in a couple of days.

~X~

Cora groaned, distraught, as she tried to figure out who had bested her. They had stolen only a dreamshade antidote which was rather useless since she'd used the last bit of her poison on Snow White.

"Your Highness, a traveler passing through says he holds valuable information in regards to the whereabouts of the former princess," a guard interrupted her, hesitantly. She felt her skin prickle at this revelation.

"Send him in," Cora commanded, waving the guard on, her thief momentarily forgotten. Vengeance began to boil in her blood, as she contemplated how she would end her existence.

"You're highness, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Lord Gaston of Elameth, and I was just passing through. I saw the wanted posters in the woods on my way here, with Belle's face on them. The reward looked quite handsome, so I thought I would cash in on it." Gaston gloated, hoping to charm the vile queen.

"Really, where is she?" Cora inquired unenthusiastically, checking her nails.

"She resides in Albannach with King Rumplestiltskin. It's rumored that they've wed and are honeymooning in Astyn at his summer palace," Gaston elaborated. Cora felt her blood run cold at the mention of Albannach.

"I guess I'll have to pay them a visit then, won't I? If you're right about my step daughter, then I promise you your weight in gold and an even better position than anything Rumplestiltskin ever gave you." Cora smirked, delighted by the plan formulating in her mind.

"She can't hide behind her royal title any longer. I'll make sure Belle is never queen of this kingdom or any for that matter!" Cora cackled sinisterly, sending Gaston cowering away from the insane royal. She would have her vengeance no matter how much blood it spilled as she prepared for her journey to Astyn.

A/AN: So what does Cora have planned for Belle? The next chapter will delve more into Cora's past, including how she came to Avonlea and became queen. Please review loves!


End file.
